The Anthologies
by Godin
Summary: Holiday tales featuring: Mega, Amber, Ebony, Jack, Zandra, Zoot, Alice, Jay, Salene, The Guardian, Ruby, Cloe, Bray, and Darryl. Half tribal, half non. Depends on what fit where.
1. Computer Geek Christmas

**The Christmas Anthologies**

The Lead Characters of Each Story (in alphabetical order): Bray, Cloe, Darryl, Ruby

Order of the tails via votes so far: Mega, Bray, Ebony, Jack, Zandra, Zoot, Alice, Jay, Salene, The Guardian, Ruby,Amber, and Darryl…

Featuring: The entire tribe list of characters

Disclaimer: Cloud 9 owns the tribe- I'm just in the business of writing weird things

Notes: There will be a chapter per story teller, each will have selective characters relating to them involved, I'm actually polling for the order they appear- I take votes- however the first was decided already by 4 people. All of it non tribal- and about Christmas- titles and situations made already- enjoy. And yes it's tribal, but future tribal- and an AU obviously.

Also before anyone asks, The Twas the night is from 2002-2004; it's a repost, The xmas challenges were practice for the Christmas treats (which will be posted last minute I assure you), so this is actually my planned Holiday fic for the year.

Tale 1:

**The Computer Grinch**

_Whoever said Christmas was a good either was a neo Christian loser or some freakin' greedy child. Christmas will lead the downfall of society and show us for the glutton pigs we are. The entire thing- one big joke._

"Let me get this straight- you want us to work our way through Christmas without a break?" Java demanded angrily slamming her fist on the desk.

Mega blinked once looking at her blankly before turning back to his computer, "Absolutely, it's a bullshit holiday that adults use as an excuse to spoil their mutant offspring from hell. Meanwhile, a way for tribes to make vouchers by claiming good cheer and using this Santa that's long dead for leverage to boost sales… On top of that, then the Mallrats make it a holiday so they can take off see their kids they neglect the rest of the year," he reported as he continued to type.

"And next you'll be announcing that we were going to war with the Christmas industry," she said sarcastically.

"Can we do that? Because if so, I'm all for it," he proclaimed.

Java rolled her eyes and walked off, "Fine whatever".

_That's my assistant, she's no picnic let me tell you- she's bitchy, she thinks she rules the world, she thinks she can buy me off, and worst off- she's sleeping with the only friend I have. Of course, he's also my worst enemy so it's even too. Though, I'd like to say she's my biggest problem- no my biggest problem is my former employee Jay and his snotty younger brother- both of which I'm in semi business with._

"I have another agreement for you to sign- I need to borrow a few men…" Jay said hours later at the meeting.

They were in a small meeting room. Jay was sitting one end, Ved in the middle, and Mega at the other end. Jay had slid down the paper as Mega looked over it. Jay was looking to use his men for system set ups.

"Jay- my tribe is not for your use anytime you want for free," he said straight not even bothering to consider it.

"I had a feeling you would say that but if you do it- I got Ved here to agree to hand over those programmes of Ram's," Jay said motioning for Ved to pull something out.

Ved rolled his eyes and took out two discs, "These are the information on the security forces he was going to put in, and the cameras- you can mold them to your use".

"He could find out"

"He's no longer in the business- you ran him out of it- it won't do much for him now. You got your way, he's working for us now, Why would he care?" Jay inquired.

"No reason… that concerns you anyway- fine but the only day I can free them up is for Christmas," he replied deadpan.

"What?"

"You heard me- the 26th is a big business day, we're working on the generators, and so is the day before- we're firing up that new store's computer systems," Mega reported.

"Ved and I are spending the holidays with the other Mallrats," Jay said looking at him with a shot of shock edged into his face.

"Well then cancel if not- you can forget it"

"You really are something else," Jay said coldly.

"Whatever gave you that idea- the attitude or just my cheeky personality? I run a business- a serious cut throat business- my little technos are trained well efficient machines. We are not little kids with pitchforks like you and government. You're totally incapable of leadership as far as I'm concerned. We could run you out easily- be happy I'm willing to work with you at all," he warned before standing up.

Jay gave Mega a final glare before nodding, "Fine we'll be here- see you then".

"Good," he said taking the information and heading towards the door and opening it for them before storming off.

Mega then went down the hallway and looked at the others, "You're done for the day- go do something else but leave me alone," he commanded.

The others dropped what they were doing and walked off- Java looked at him.

"I'm going to Liberty to see Ram and Siva- I'll be back tomorrow," she replied.

"Fine- but no Ebony?"

"Funny Mega"

_I'm happy I don't have a family or a girlfriend. Emotional attachments are the downfall society. Java proves it. God is she weak. I hope I never become that dependent on a sibling and a boyfriend in my life._

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

As if by accident, Mega fell asleep at the computer after typing up another report. There was no such thing as holidays in his book anyway. Once the adults had died- he lost any need, interest, or want for anything like that. Family and a girl didn't matter. No, there was only one thing now for him- his control and his tribe.

Everything else, was just in his way. Of course, as he woke up- his mind was trailing back some still to well long before… once upon a time he had a brother- in another lifetime. Didn't look much like him, acted like him even less, but he was gone now. And sometimes briefly he wondered what changed.

It started years ago it seemed like, he was left when he was like eight or so, from there he met the techno's, he got taught what he knew now… he then took it over and stabbed Ram in the back.

He tried to take over the city but the Mallrats had been told by Java of his plan for exchange for her freedom- he spent a year locked up- before agreeing to be of SOME small help as long as he remained in charge of his tribe.

Java was then appointed to assist him under the pretense Amber knew she'd sell him out again for the right price- she also confessed to him that she was back with Ram- and made up with Siva. Both had moved to Liberty way back when. Java would travel to see every night after work.

Off hand, he enjoyed making Java miserable as a side hobby- he actually though had semi made up with Ram- just because of how they worked off each other. They were hardly friends either but they were in a way… when it was convenient for them to be anyway.

Liberty- was another story in itself. Mega knew part of the story- some guy saved Ram helped him out- for a while dated the owner there who gave them all shelter until the Mallrats came looking for Ram asking for his help to take down Mega.

Instead, he got Java to do it for him- she went back to Liberty with him. Mega got arrested- and the Mallrats remained right where they were after they fixed Ebony's sanity- and her and Jay got back together. It Mega really sick to watch.

As for this girl who owned Liberty apparently her and whoever was keeping Ram, Java, and Siva there spilt causing them to almost be thrown out- Mega had to act quickly and bribe this woman to keep their housing because honestly, he didn't want them within 500 kilometeres of where he slept at night.

She took it- Mega personally wanted to kill this guy for almost getting him dumped with Ram but convenient for him- was no where to be found at the time. Since, then Mega had enjoyed his freedom from it all- and five years later- he was still in paradise that way anyway.

Of course what he didn't know might just kill him…

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Liberty- a few weeks ago)

"I swear to god- if those Mallrats don't kill him- I will," Java said angrily.

Siva rolled her eyes and looked at her sister, "Mega is impossible but - we need his techno's for the sake of our lives being possible. He has to have someone to watch him like a hawk- that's Jay. And then someone in there that would rat him out for a dollar- that'd be you seeing as Lex nor Ebony know computers. Ram can't- he'd more likely help him and never sell him out. I hate to say it but we- you especially have little choice but to go along with him," Siva said.

"I could run the Techno's- Ram could," Java protested.

"No I couldn't- the Mallrats have me doing too much other things in order to keep my freedom- and you could but they'd never listen," Ram reported still typing on his computer as Ruby served them drinks.

"Do you have nothing better to do than to complain about this guy all the time? You could just quit," Slade replied moving to sit down with a drink of his own.

Java shot him a death glare, "When did you get back?"

"Earlier- it's funny Java whenever I see you- you're either trying to take over, have sex with Ram, kill Ebony, or wanting to kill this Mega guy- the first three you can't do much about but the last you actually could- so why don't you just do it for once? You spend more time here anyway. The Mallrats could find you something here with the trading or security for it," Slade suggested taking a sip.

"You what considering you know so much about what I can and can't do- you try working for Mega then- go on- see how hard it is- and how cut throat. He has to be watched or else he'll back stab you- and that's a fact- and if you're not ruthless- he'll walk all over and use you. You wouldn't last a day," she said darkly.

"I don't know shit about computers"

"So? Most of his assistants don't- their just paper pushers- I do security- go on try it"

"I think I'll pass. I'm not in this place for the city or the helping building it strong…" Slade replied.

"I know- you're looking for something- did you get anywhere anyway?" Siva asked him with interest.

"Just another dead end. Always another dead end. Every time I try. Maybe I've dried out my resources here- maybe it is gone… I just hoped against hope there would be something here," he said after a second a sullen expression taking over on his features.

"Maybe it's not here- maybe it's wherever you came from- Slade, Britain is pretty away"

"No, I left it long before the virus hit. My parents moved here long before this thing existed- besides I lost it not too far from here after the virus hit… I don't think it was capable of going all that far on it's own. So either I'm really under estimating its ability or it's just plain gone," he confessed sadly as if not wanting to come to that reality.

He didn't want anyone to know he had a brother, and after all of these years- he still had nothing. He lost him in sector 24- god there had to been some record. But every time someone thought that may have seen him- it was a bunch of nothing. Slade was getting tired of looking. He'd disappear for weeks at a time on a hunch to come to nothing and then try again. It seriously ruined his sex life. Enough that he had lost a few potential girlfriends along the way. He was finally out of hunches and leads- maybe now it was time to throw in the towel. Accept the cold facts- Josh was dead.

Slade then moved to get up, "I think I need to go lay down"

Java and Siva looked at him oddly as he got up and headed towards the stairs. Ruby gave him a hard one, and then Ram looked at them, "I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?" Siva demanded.

"No where important- just give me five"

Ram then followed him to the door of his room and stopped him, "So- she got a name?" he asked finally.

"What?" Slade said turning around.

"Well see Ruby thinks that all this time you've been looking for some long lost girl like Jay did for a while before his head set in. Java thinks you're just insane to care about anything. Siva is betting you're looking for some long lost puppy or something- she's foolish like that. But I'd like to think I'm smarter than that. I don't think it's any of the above- so let me reword that- HE got a name?" Ram asked him.

Slade looked at him slightly dumbfounded- was Ram a mind reader- did his brain expand beyond computers?

"What makes you ask that?"

"You don't care enough about females- they're for fun not attachment. Like good old Ruby down there for example. Ebony too for that matter- you know before she went back to the blonde Barbie. So I'm guessing it's either a woman you knocked up- she gave you a kid and you lost it- or you got a brother," Ram said.

"The latter- but what concern is it of yours Ram- you don't exactly give a damn," Slade said suspiciously- when Ram was asking questions he knew to be worried.

"Well I do owe you for saving my neck- teaching me to walk, getting me past being an asshole- well partially, and indirectly thanks to you I got Java back. Sure, I helped you with a few things around here- but I'm sure I still owe you enough to use some technology to help you on your quest," Ram reasoned.

"Fine but you don't tell anyone about this- I don't want anyone to know"

"Got it- so what can you give me?" Ram asked shutting the door, locking it, and then taking a seat on a chair in the room.

"His name is Josh- he's about 22ish at this point- wears glasses- and is darker than me," Slade said after a second.

"He got a picture or something you know something I can actually work with?"

"It's as old as the virus"

"I can always age it with a computer if need be," Ram reported.

Slade pointed to the desktop as Ram jerked his head over- at first, Ram swore he had seen that look before somewhere- but then within a spilt second… he knew where. His eyes gauged out- his heart stopped or so it seemed, and his mouth dropped.

Slade's gaze flicked to his- Ram… had seen him before! That was the only explanation for that look… but how…

"You've seen him before?" Slade demanded.

Ram nodded slowly closing his jaw, "Oh yea…"

"Is he died, Ram? Was he one of the guys you shipped out?" he said automatically fearing the worst.

"No… it's- a lot worse than that"

"Nothing is worse than him being dead"

"You sure about that? Because trust me, this is bad…" Ram said looking at him seriously.

"Talk"

"Mega came to Liberty once- it's a shame you weren't here- you missed him Slade. By a matter of hours… all this time you've been searching all of over- and the irony- you just needed to take a little trip to the Mallrats jail cell or the Hotel- and you would have found him. That is a young Mega right there- no mistaking it," Ram told him.

Slade felt his heart stop in shock- Mega was HIS BROTHER? Mega- this guy everyone described as a cold expressionless monster hell bent on taking over the world and killing all of society. THAT Mega? No, that couldn't be right- there was no way…

"You can't be right…"

"Oh Ram's never wrong- in fact, if you give me a minute- I can get his techno identification shot from back when I was leader. You'll find the striking resemblance. I'm sorry… but you know what they say…" Ram said looking at him, "If you want I can go…"

"Yea- I really need a minute right now"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

A few weeks of coping, and now he was ready- he drove into city- passing by tons of people setting up for Christmas which was in the morning. Noticing the holiday stuff different tribes had put up.

The Mall winning most decorative for short but as he pulled up to the Hotel that Ram had told him about- it looked positively dead. Cold as possible. No sign of life but cameras all over. He hopped off his bike and stepped in noticing oddly there wasn't even a guard around.

He made his way around for a door with light and finally he found one and typing going on inside. He knew that was it. He had found his brother. He opened the door and walked in.

"I said clear out for the night and I meant it," a voice said from a side door walking towards the room he was standing. Clearly there were connecting rooms.

"I didn't get that memo," Slade

Right off, his blood rain cold- he knew that voice. That voice haunted his dreams and memories. He saw him when he got up in his mind, and his voice in his head. It was him. A very alive him. A very alive him standing in his compound.

"Why aren't you in a ditch somewhere?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said why aren't you in a ditch somewhere for someone that's supposed to be dead, you breathing is not part of the programme," Mega said standing up and walking over towards him as he shut the door.

"Then you made poor assumptions," Slade replied, "I was never dead- and nor were you. So we both had the wrong idea…"

"Then they the fuck are you here?" he demanded looking at him.

"Purely accidental- Ram noticed a likeness between a photo I had on me and you- he put two and two together rather quickly I might add," Slade said honestly, "Oh and just so you know- I stopped at the Mall- and I told Jay and Ved they had the day off".

"What gives you that right?" Mega inquired.

"I've already booked tomorrow- you have a problem with that?"

"Yep"

"Too bad. It's my right, and frankly speaking if you want me gone…"

"All I have to do is say so- okay, I'm saying so- go away," Mega said darkly.

"Actually Josh, that was never an option- what I was going to say was if you want me gone- I'm going to have to end up a corpse right now because short my death- I'm not going anywhere. You could attempt to beat me up but we'd both know you'd end up with broken bones before that was over. So you might as well accept defeat now. Realise sometimes things aren't going to go you're way- like your troops working- I sort of told Java to make sure this place was a ghost town come tomorrow," he reported.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in this new tribal Christmas idea those pathetic tribal leaders thought up," Mega said with a semi suspicious look from the desk he had forced himself into.

"Not really- ours sucked before the virus- why would it any different now? I figure let them have the holidays like lovesick puppies, happy teenagers looking for gifts and sweets, and kids that don't remember before the virus to discover what our world was like. You and I can spend the day fighting, while you listen to my pathetic apologies, and then you explain what stick was shoved so far up your ass that you decided to try and take over the city, enslave a bunch a people, kill a few, and then work your tribe to death," Slade answered.

"Your right about the shitty Christmas"

"I take it that was your way of saying fuck you?"

"That's about right- I have a semi better idea- and go with me on this here- without trying to give input. We get drunk somewhere first, then get into a fist fight, then talk, and then afterwards pretend were human for five minutes- act like it in front of those virts including appearing civilized and into the events of this year… so that A: It makes me look good in front of the other tribes for the sake of business, B: It makes you look good in front of woman you want to do tomorrow night, and C: Then we get into the casual but inevitable conversation in which you have to tell everyone the reason for so elusive behaviour is you're my brother, and why I'm such an asshole is because you blame yourself for fucking me over. Though, it true- then I get the defense claim it's all me and I don't give a damn- staging a public but true war that will make you look not in business with me- and yet give you an excuse to keep coming back to "fix" me- sound better?" Mega said finally standing up and opening the door passing Slade.

"On second thought, suddenly this Christmas thing doesn't sound so bad- for either of us"

"Nope and we still get to drink out of the deal- without having to sit here in a standoff… and my uniform covers the red and green- all we need is the trading gifts- the stupid tree but wherever we head there will be one, and cheer- and we don't need to provide that they will. Off hand, it might even be a normal one in a weird way," He conceded as Slade followed him out and down a hall.

"Sounds like a plan- so where am I staying?"

"You've got to be kidding me"

"It's about Midnight, Liberty is a few hours away on foot- I didn't take the bike, and it's not like you were getting away with ditching me for the night…."

"First door on the left"

"Hmph- oh and happy holidays"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The dark one is out of the way! Whoo.


	2. The Final Dream Come True

**The final "dream come true"**

**(Disclaimer: see first chapter but not mine)**

**It was just one of those days that seemed like something out a picture frame. Outside it was nice and breezy- not overly hot, not freezing (of course, it was also summer)- just nice. Outside the streets were clean- minus the holiday decorations around on display. They were filled with life of happy teenagers and young adults smiling and trading with others.**

**Inside the Mall was covered with decorations. In the kitchen making Christmas cookies was Alice with Trudy lending a hand as Brady was being watched by Salene with Ryan by her side. Lex and Tai-san were upstairs holding hands and enjoying each others company under lit candles and dinner. KC and Cloe were kissing under the mistletoe, Pride and May were cleaning up as the twins messed around. Jack was messing around on his computer as Luke and Ellie moved gifts under the tree for everyone eagerly.**

**Indeed, it was something out of heaven and in the middle of it all was Bray, Amber, and their little girl. The love of Bray's life, she looked so much like her mother, blonde hair with a smile to match. She had Amber's eyes as well. Bray watched playing eagerly as he held her.**

**Amber laughed from the door as she came into the room.**

"**Hey look there's mommy," he exclaimed to his daughter ear holding her as he played with her, Amber coming in and smiling as she moved to take a seat, already pregnant with their second as big as could be.**

"**Hey there little one," she said as she moved to sit down next to Bray, "Dinner's almost ready, the tribal gathering is tomorrow morning, and Salene said she'd handle own handful here so- it's just you and me for Christmas eve," she declared with a smile kissing Bray.**

**Automatically, Bray felt the passion in the kiss- her breath drawing him in as he took in her scent and his light warm feeling side placing his hand on her side. It felt like a piece of heaven.**

**Then, Salene came in into the doorway knocking it as she watched them lip lock with the baby in their lap, "Hey you want me to take her now?" she asked stepping in.**

"**Oh yea," Amber said breaking from Bray as she got up with their daughter handing her over, "Is dinner ready?"**

"**Yea, I asked Ryan to carry up a tray for you two so you could eat up here," she told them with a smile.**

"**That's great, thanks Sal," Bray said as Ryan came into viewing carry a tray with a candle, matches, two bowls of food, and Cloe trailing holding a bag of gifts.**

"**Here- your two's Christmas gifts incase you don't come back down until tomorrow," Cloe exclaimed with a smile as she placed them in the corner.**

"**Thanks Cloe," Amber whispered.**

"**Anytime," she responded as Ryan set the tray on the table and chairs Amber had placed in their room earlier.**

"**You're set now," he said with a warm smile as he moved to go.**

"**Thanks Ryan," Bray muttered as he held open a chair for Amber to get her seat and smiled at Salene who was heading out herself.**

**She then turned back to them briefly, "Have fun guys, and uh- I like what you did with the place," she said with a smile going with their kid.**

**Amber smiled as she shook her head, "At least she noticed- I spent four hours last week putting up decorations and Jack and Lex totally missed it," she said sighing.**

"**I know so did Trudy even at first," Bray said sitting down across from her and taking his bowl of food, "So should we open gifts tonight or wait?"**

"**We should wait- and just open one tonight- that's what my family used to do before the virus did anyway," Amber told him as she put another piece of fruit in her mouth.**

**Bray gave a hidden smile, "That works for me," he proclaimed happily as he started to look over towards their mini tree where he placed her engagement ring wrapped up in a small box. He couldn't wait all right.**

**After they finished, they talked for a while and then moved over towards the small tree like it was the real thing.**

"**So who gets to be Santa and actually pick what we open?" Amber asked with a smile as she sat down cross legged.**

"**I'll get yours and mine," he offered picking out the ring for her and handing her the box. Then randomly grabbing a gift with his name on it not sure which Mallrat it actually came from.**

"**Okay so whose first?" she asked finally after they both took a minute to examine their boxes as if trying to figure out who owned what.**

"**I'll be first," Bray said, "Besides yours is very special… and shouldn't be rushed," he said seriously.**

"**Okay…" she said oddly looking at him as if trying to mentally figure out what it was.**

**Bray then looked down at the box covered in red tissue paper tied over it as he moved to undo the wrapping job- it was a semi big box as he moved to free the top he opened the lid.**

**Looking down he saw a book and started to laugh, "101 ways to less saintly- ten guesses it's from Lex with Ryan's help on the reading," Bray exclaimed.**

**Amber laughed, "Probably. Good old Lex- make someone else get it so that he can steal the show and cause the trouble".**

"**Yea, so now I guess it's your turn," Bray said sucking in his breath as if to almost hold it.**

**This was it- as Amber started to toy with wrapping Bray started to feel his hands sweat and his heartbeat, she was about to open his ring- clinging onto the nearest thing he waited for her to open it. As she slowly undid it, he could feel the pressure rising within him. This was their moment, his moment, and now it was time to show her exactly what he felt for her.**

**As she opened the small black white box he got- her eyes opened in surprise and then her eyes filled with mirth as she laughed. Bray then turned over to her, his expression sharp and in shock- why was she laughing? What was funny about this diamond ring? Was it not a real diamond- did he mess up on the card?**

**Bray then watched as Amber removed a pair of pink laced panties and bra, Bray's mouth then dropped open as the card fell down and it said from Lex in Ryan's hand writing. Bray paled and turned a sheet of white- Lex used the same wrapping and box as him!**

"**You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.**

**Amber finally stopped laughing and looked at him, "Bray, are you okay? You didn't seem to be amused as it as me… Lex didn't mean anything by it, you know that. I'm not his type- okay well Lex's type is any female with a pulse but I think he realistically knows it would never happen. He was trying to be funny or something…" she said really fast.**

"**No, that's not it, I mean it get it wasn't supposed to be… I mean he has Tai-san and all… it's just… I thought… you know what never mind… Can we open one more gift tonight?" Bray asked with a pleading look, there was no way he could sleep now.**

**Not after he had spent the last week preparing his speech, practicing his kneeling, and got Salene to watch their daughter.**

"**We should wait until morning Bray, I mean is it- or whatever you want that important that you can't wait till then?" Amber asked studying his face as if trying to get an answer on it without actually getting one.**

"**Kind of," he said pressingly, for many reasons… but the one on his mind being mainly that it would ruin his vision.**

**Amber sighed as she inspected all the gifts in the room, the tree, and the lit candles as they both turned towards the bed that was nicely lit.**

"**How about we do them first thing- come on- we have candle wax to melt… and a night to have all to ourselves- we won't have this chance again for a while," she said moving to get up as Bray watched her at first before relenting and going to help her up.**

"**Yea, I guess," he said sadly as she finally got into the air, she stopped and studied his face.**

"**It's that important?"**

**Bray nodded.**

"**Okay, find it then," she said after a second.**

**Bray smiled quickly at her before he went to dive for her gift before coming up with the gift that was identical in size and wrapping- he then smiled- this had to be it this time, as he went over to her and handed it to her standing up- Amber moved to sit down.**

"**No, don't. Just open it," he said after a second getting ready to kneel as Amber looked him oddly before tearing into the card.**

**She then started to read slowly as she unwrapped the gift itself- tears already filling her eyes as she read it and smiled at him, "Oh Bray…"**

"**Don't just- look at it," he said after a second as he did kneel finally.**

**Amber not even paying attention to him then opened the box and froze when she saw the diamond ring staring up at her. Her eyes growing semi large as she looked down and realised Bray was kneeling before her.**

"**So will you marry me?" he said as she finally read the card below the ring that his proposal.**

**Amber's mouth dropped open as she moved to wipe away her tears nodding as she leaned down to kiss him passionately as they both ended up falling down and her landing on top of Bray but that not enough to stop their kisses as they slowly got up making their way to bed and started to undress.**

**Bray unable to keep his smile from his lips in between kisses- she said yes, they were going to be married on the first tribal Christmas, in their finally free new world under a nice new government with their family and their tribe. Indeed, today was greatest day of his life and hopefully the start something new.**

**The end.**

**8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8**


	3. A Goddess Valentine's

Tale 3

**A Goddess' Valentine's**

((Disclaimer: Cloud 9 owns the tribe, and I own de penguins))

There was just one morning out the year that made Ebony smile- Valentine's day. It was her day. A day where she got everything she wanted, and more. A day that made her sisters jealous and bitter. A day that she had the world's men at beck and call. Yes, Valentine's day was her day.

As she got dressed putting on a very small red tight top with leather pants to match, she came walking down the stairs expecting flowers and candy to be waiting for her like every year from her men. That's her MEN.

First, there was Bray- he was her boyfriend- the love of her life. Or so she liked to say he was… of course, counting the fact that she also slept around with other men may suggest he wasn't as high on the food chain as she pretended he was. He was her sweet man- choosing to do things like see movies and pay for her- opening her door. Never wanting sex till marriage.

Next, there was Slade- Slade was just a lot fun. He was older than her by a few years. He was just looking for someone to knock down his door so to speak- and Ebony was happy to apply. Last year, he had fed her chocolate while they enjoyed the night in bed after her date with Bray. He was all about late night affairs. They met through his brother who was a year above her- and king of geeks. Ebony wouldn't have been caught dead with him except for her she needed help in a course to keep her parents off her back- and her brother just happened to be hanging around during one tutoring session.

The other was Zoot, Bray's own brother. He was dating Trudy but when Trudy wasn't doing what he wanted he needed someone to take out his frustrations. Ebony was more than willing to lend herself as long as she got payment in kind for his abuse. Which tended to be a lot- free homework assignments, money, and sweets. She normally got a good deal out of him.

Lastly, Jay- Jay was just a pawn in her hat. He was some boy she played girlfriend with at the beach house her parents owned in Auckland. He was from the other side of the country, and it was important he stayed that way. He was Bray's clone in every sense of the word- he was Ebony's other sweet lapper.

Well almost lastly, Ebony was of course sleeping with Java's boyfriend Ram just to prove herself superior to Java. No other reason than that. She loved being able to get sister back- it was such a good feeling.

She finally reached down the stairs expecting all kinds of lavish gifts like they had around the year before but once she got the kitchen standing there were her two sisters. Siva was chewing on a strawberry as she read a card. Meanwhile, Java was playing with a flower and admiring something.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Java hissed looking over her sister- causing Siva to look up and flash a smile.

"Oh Ebony- look what Lex gave me," she declared walking over showing her the flower, card- that was written by the flower guy clearly, and sweets he had left her.

"Oh wow Siva- that's great- but where is my stuff?" Ebony asked.

"There wasn't any when I got up," Siva said looking at her seriously.

Ebony stopped and looked at her- she had to be joking- Siva was just kidding right? Her not get anything! That had to be wrong. Someone had to pulling her chain. Ebony turned around looking over the entire kitchen in a round about way. Maybe she was right… this room looked awfully barren but no, it couldn't… they wouldn't do that to her.

Ebony then finally towards Java who had a sneer written on her face, "Something the matter?"

Ebony's mouth curled in anger and her eyes narrowed, "You! You hide my Valentine's day gifts. Just because you're jealous. Don't deny it Java," she accused walking over towards her.

Java snorted, "Please, why would I? I'm not jealous of anything Ebony- especially not you. I got everything I ever wanted this morning… this came from Ram," she said with ego flashing it front of Ebony's face.

Ebony then snatched it from her head and began to skim over… was this… oh god it was… Ram had asked Java to marry him- Ebony then sent her gaze over to sister's finger to see the ring- a very nice expensive gold ring that she was still admiring.

"Told ya," Java declared starting to head for the stairs, "Oh and by the way- Ram's off limits for now on. You guys may have had your fun but it's over now. He's mine and solely mine".

Ebony looked at her darkly- ignoring Siva's empathy look as she grabbed her purse and a book to pretend like she planned on learning something- then took the car keys and stormed off. Bray was in for it when she got to school.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(School)

And there he was- sitting by the fountain with a drink in his hand- with some calm cool collective look on his face. He was sitting there drinking a latte but not for long- Ebony was gonna destroy him.

Storming towards him loudly as possibly- causing other students to walk in the other direction- Bray turned his gaze over to her.

"Hey Ebony," he replied.

"Hey Ebony? Hey Ebony? That's what you have to say for yourself? Oh hi Ebony how are you? It's only been three months since I've seen you- and Valentine's is today but oh that must just slipped my mind," she snapped darkly.

Bray looked at her and blinked for a second- had she not got his email?

"You didn't get my email over the summer did you?" he inquired finally.

"What email?" she demanded her expression turning into dark wonderment now.

"I- uh sent you an email saying that we were over two weeks after you left for Auckland… I wanted to tell you in person of course but my parents couldn't send me to Auckland- money issues right now, you know?" Bray said after a second.

Ebony paled- so he broke up with her over the summer… and didn't tell her? She was boyfriendless- this entire summer she had spent with Jay and she never knew it? Well at least she was no longer a cheater but god- if she had known… she would have accepted Jay's jacket.

"Oh. Was it something I did?" she asked finally.

Worrying that somehow he knew about Slade or even Jay… not sure how Jay but then again, it wasn't impossible.

"Uh you… no… more like me," he whispered as suddenly Ebony saw a woman approaching them out of the corner of her eye carrying a teddy bear with a smile on her face.

"Oh Bray this was so cute," she proclaimed joining them, she then turned over towards Ebony with a smile, "Oh hi- I'm Salene- you are?"

Ebony stopped and looked over her feeling her blood boil some- Bray left her for some ugly red head? Was this real! What the hell?

"Very confused- excuse me," she said walking off as Bray watched her go until the other girl started to question him about her.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

So that left him off the hook, but that still didn't excuse Ram, Jay, Slade, or Zoot- she wanted to know what gave. As she stormed into the school, she bypassed Zoot intentionally when she saw him with Trudy and their daughter. She'd lecture him later instead heading towards the computer lap where she knew Ram would be.

Brother in law or not- this didn't excuse him. He was hers too. She finally hit the computer lap storming inside as Ram's eyes switched over to her. He then turned to the other geeks.

"Guys give us minute and shut the door will you," he said seriously.

All of them looked at each other briefly then him and then walked off as they shut the door- Ram then locked it as Ebony stood there folding her arms.

"Look- we had some fun… for the time. I just wanted to make Java jealous enough to fall for me- and you wanted her jealous for own sick reasons. Well it worked- on both ends. She told me she loved me over the summer- and then she told me she knew about you and I. I promised her it was over- and I meant it. I'm going to keep my word. I have for the last three months anyway. Besides Ebony- you got plenty of men in your bed and tons that give you whatever you want. You don't need me or Bray," he replied folding his arms looking at her.

"You know about Bray?"

"Who doesn't, it's been all over the place since you left at the end of last year. Rumour has it he and that Salene girl were caught kissing in the science lap," he reported.

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Fine- we're done then I guess it was fun- but Ram you're still a egotistical smart alec ass wipe," she reported darkly moving to open the door.

"Yea, and you're still a bitch so we're both even"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(After classes)

Ebony finally saw Zoot free- and he was coming towards her with a cold walk- as he reached her- he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards a closet slamming them both in it as he flicked the lights and locked it.

"What gives?" she demanded darkly.

"What gives? What gives? Funny you should ask that Ebony. So when were going to tell me that you were my brother's mysterious whore? Huh? You think I wasn't going to find out about that? Funny, I find out the day he plans to break up with you. He mentioned he was done with his girl for a new one- and brings you up. Is that why, is that why you were hanging out with me? To get closer to my brother?" he demanded slamming her against the wall.

Causing Ebony to make a slight moaning noise as she felt the pressure from behind, "No," she said lying.

Zoot's nostril's then flared as he then slipped a hand around her neck and started to chock her causing her to gasp for air, "Wanna try that again"

"Okay- okay- FINE. I WAS USING YOU," she gaped out as he finally dropped his grip on her and gave her a hard look.

"Well not anymore. I've wised up. To you- and Trudy. I'm done with both of you. I have someone else that now- and she likes me for me. She isn't trying to me into Bray like Trudy is, or use me for sex and to look better in front of my brother like you are. She's gonna be my queen now- you're reign is over Ebony," he replied unlocking the door and stepping out.

Ebony then looked at him harshly as she held onto her neck, "She got a name?" she called.

Zoot nodded as he walked over to an Asian girl standing there with a smile on her face, "You done now babe?" she inquired.

"Of course Tai-san, now where were we?" he inquired taking her by the hand and leading her off.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(At home)

So far, her day sucked- some much for chocolate, roses, and worship. This was supposed to be her holiday. And right, it was nothing. Nothing at all. Disappointed she headed into the house- stopping in the kitchen for some food when she noticed an unopen letter on the counter. She smirked when she saw it was from Jay.

She then grabbed it and ran upstairs eagerly- this was probably filled with a love letter and there had be to roses on the way too. As she reached her room, she shut the door, locked it, and jumped onto the bed. Tearing it open she started to skim through.

_Ebony,_

_This summer was great. I miss you already and it's only been a week. But see the thing is Ebony. We're not going steady, you and I. You know? I offered and you just avoided me. I understand why though- I do. It's location right? You and I being so far away? So I've decided that maybe I need to go out and explore the sea some- here. So that I can find a girlfriend in my area that can commit to me. I'm sorry we didn't work out- you were a lot a fun- different from the normal girls I've dated. You made me forget about Amber, and I thank you for that. But the thing is- it's just not our time… maybe someday in the future but until one of us can move or handle a long distance relationship I think it's time to throw in the towel. I'll talk to you soon… promise. We'll be good friends hopefully- and maybe even hang out next year._

_Till then,_

_Jay_

With that she angrily tore up the letter with angry tears escaping her face. How dare he! How dare he just dump her like that when they weren't even a real couple! She had given him the time of day that most men wouldn't get. She let him buy her dinner, take her out- hell been seen with her in general. A lower class guy like him. And he does this!

But not just him, Bray, Zoot, and Ram too. What the hell was the matter here? What was next- Slade! Oh god- that would actually make sense too. They had no reason to be together. Slade was some 30 year old guy- like he needed to be dating a 21 year old. She knew it, she was about to dumped again. Or worse. Hurt… part of her actually liked Slade.

Zoot and Ram she was just using. Jay had been fun. Bray was- something- she wasn't sure what that was but he was something to her… but now she was starting to wonder. For someone that had broken her heart mere hours ago- she seemed so uncaring about it. But Slade- he was fun, exciting, he didn't want a housewife, an attachment piece, and he was okay with rough hard sex. He was easy and wasn't demanding. There was just so appealing about that to her. She didn't want to lose it.

The thought of losing that depressed her, enough that she needed to cry and sleep. Yes, cry as she fell asleep during the day on Valentine's day and waste it all away. Normally, she would never even consider it but for the first time- she was going to do just that.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours later)

Ebony was finally awoke at the sound of the doorbell as it startled her awake. As forced herself up- he kept being rung- again and again. Where was everyone? Why wouldn't they get it. Then, she realised the house lights were off?

Where were her sisters, and parents? Well Java did live on campus and so did Siva- so maybe they went back there. Or out with their boyfriends. The ones that actually gave a damn about them. They were lucky- even Java. For no one gave a damn about her. And that hurt- a lot.

Her parents- knowing them were probably out doing different things. Her mother was probably sleeping with the garden keeper, and her father was probably out claiming to work while doing his assistant. Rolling her eyes, she made her way downstairs opening the door.

Standing there against the door frame leaning to the side with helmet in hand was Slade.

"Hey," he replied.

Ebony sighed as she looked at him, trying to hold back a sob. Here it came. Now this was the part where she was gonna get left. Taking a deep breath she let him in as he walked towards the kitchen with her as she shut the door.

As he moved towards her- with his attention solely on her after he put his helmet on the table he started to speak but then she cut him off.

"Look can you just save me the speech- say it's over and leave already?" she demanded not willing to be hurt.

Slade looked at her, "What do you mean? Ebony why would I leave you? Were not even dating," he replied.

"I know were not dating but… wait, you mean- you didn't come here to say you met someone whose a real woman and wants you- and you want her?" she said surprised.

"Uh if that's the case then I'm really behind on something or- I'd love to know who the woman is that I should be drooling considering I can't think of any that top you," Slade said seriously as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Ebony looked over him shocked still, "Really?"

"Really… did something happen that made you think this? Did you see Ruby trying to ask me out again earlier? I wasn't aware you even knew where I worked," he said honestly.

"Ruby? And no, I don't know where you work or anything about you for that matter. Just that your geekboy's brother," she said honestly.

Slade shrugged, "Well then we should change that- shouldn't we? You know we should really start to get to know each other better…" he said.

"You want to get to know me better? Now? After two years… why?" she inquired.

"I need a reason?"

"It's you Slade," she replied deadpan.

"That's a good point. Well… you see recently- while you were gone over the summer, I was thinking long and hard. I could have easily cheated on you- you know- well I guess it wouldn't be cheating we're not a couple. But for some reason- I didn't find a reason to. I got plenty of offers but each appealed less- and I found myself missing you. I couldn't even really fathom why really- we're not anything important to each other but then I realised- I honestly feel something for you. Okay, it's not some love affair- this isn't some declaration of my undying love or anything but I realised. I honestly like you Ebony Rafael," he reported with a deep breath as he got just a bit closer, "And I decided I want to get to know you- so that we can start an actual relationship that is- if you're interested…"

Ebony at first just stood there, first she thought she was getting dumped but now… now he was saying he wanted to be with her? Like for real? Ebony suddenly felt like she was on cloud nine- as if secretly this was what she wanted- who she wanted all along. Forget Bray and the others- he was interested in her for her and didn't care about what kind of person she was…

And for some odd reason- she felt like he needed to know the truth, and the whole truth.

"Slade, I'd love to… but Slade there's a few things you need to know first," she began slowly.

Slade looked at her oddly for a minute, "Like what?"

"Like you see- I had a boyfriend the entire time we were messing around… and I was in a way kind of cheating on you- I mean not really but you know… but the thing is- we're not together anymore. And even if we were- I'd leave for you in a second. I thought you'd leave me like he did. I thought maybe you were done with me too- which put me in such a bad mood all day. I even went as far as to cry at the idea- I couldn't understand why. We weren't anything like you said- but for some reason I want us to be something Slade," she said with a deep breath putting herself out there.

She hoped this wouldn't bite her back. The one time she had in the past it had bitten her. She didn't want this to bite her now. She didn't care about not getting a gift anymore- all she cared about now was not having her heart stepped on.

"I know," he replied with a shrug.

"What?"

"I know- Josh does go to school with you- ya know? He told me all about this Bray guy. I've known that since we've met. I never asked or told you about it because I also didn't think it mattered. I was never jealous either because I knew I was sleeping around as well… and because I knew in the end I was better for you than him. I just knew it," he reported as he leaned in closer, "I'm your type- unlike him" he said with a smirk before leaning down and kissing her.

As the two met and their kiss deepening to tongue- Ebony couldn't help but smile on the inside. Okay, so she got no chocolate or flowers. No admires from afar but this year she got something far better Valentine's- she got love. And that was all that mattered.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.


	4. A Geek's trip home

**A geeky trip home for the holidays**

((Disclaimer: Jack is owned by cloud 9, and the rubber ducks own themselves too))

"Hey Jack, have you seen my laptop?" Patch asked walking into the room carrying a bag down the stairs setting it down at the bottom of their house with the rest of them.

"Er no…. I remember being in front of the television last night but then you moving it when Dee showed up," he said after a second after typing on his own.

Patch shrugged sighed and then walked off in hot pursuit of his machine. Meanwhile, Dal came in walking through the front door after just loading his bags into the car.

"Jack, why aren't you packing? School is closing the campus in twelve hours- you need to get a move on," Dal told him folding his arms as he stood in the doorway.

"I know- it's on my to do list- it's just I'm trying to find a job for over the summer break," he reasoned.

"Jack, summer is half way over- and you're just looking for a job now," Dal replied shocked.

"Well yea…….."

"But we have to be back here in three weeks for finals," Dal answered, "You're going to have to wait till winter probably".

"I can't wait that long- I want to afford that trip to Disney with the guys in March before school starts at home again Dal- I need money like asap," Jack informed him as he turned to the doorway finally looking at Dal.

Patch, Jack, and Dal all went to the University of London in Great Britain but unlike Patch and Dal- he was from New Zealand where school had been out since November and it was the middle of summer. Patch and Dal were lucky- they just had to drive home for the holidays- but Jack… had to fly fifteen hours.

It would have made more sense to remain at home, but Jack wanted to close to his buddies. Patch and Dal had been online mates, and pen pals with him since they were kids. All three being major geeks had formed a friendship that thus far had lasted. The two of them had convinced him to attend Uni with them there instead of in Wellington with his best friend from home, Josh who refused to go overseas because his own mates were all Kiwi's like Jack and himself were. Jack however didn't like Ram or Jay that much and had little issues with staying behind.

Besides, he had three brothers and a sister, the last thing he needed was to hang around at home with all the yelling and screaming that went down.

"Well you won't be able to get home to make this money if you don't get packed and get to the airport because you're flight is leaving in three hours with or without you," Dal reported calmly.

Instantly Jack's eyes grew large and panic filled him, "THR-REE-EE HOURS?" he cried.

Dal nodded, "It's already 14:35," he told him.

"Oh god," Jack said paling as he slammed down his laptop and started to run from his room to go get his bags that were in storage on the second floor. Jack had chosen the floor bedroom so that he avoid listening to Patch's snoring.

He then bypassed Patch on the stairs as he heard the doorbell ring- Patch answered it right away standing there with a smile on her face was Dee his girlfriend- who also lived on campus and was from England.

"Oh babe, are you packed and ready to go?" she inquired.

Patch nodded his head eagerly, "Yes ma'am- I'm packed and ready to go," he reported pointing to the bags on the floor, "All mine".

"Good put them in the car and we can go- so that we can go play Santa," Dee told with a coy smile.

Dee was far from the hottest girl ever but one thing that could said about her and Patch- their sex games always put them in a better mood- and her dressed up drove him wild which was all that should matter. Jack wouldn't ever touch her but more power to Patch for seeing the vixen beneath the horrid skin.

Though that Santa remark, caused him to shudder as he practically tripped down the stairs carrying two bags thankfully, Dal was there to help him up.

"Careful"

"Thanks- help me pack?"

"Sure- bye Patch," Dal said briefly over his shoulder.

Patch smiled geekily at them with Dee giving a nod, "Bye boys," she replied.

"Bye guys," he squeaked as he pulled away.

"Bye," Jack called in a rush as the door slammed and he started to move to packing at the speed of light with Dal helping, "So Dal what about? What over the top geeky thing are you doing this holiday? We know Patch is roleplaying with Dee…"

He then slammed a group of clothes in not even bothering to fold them as Dal did the same to his household items that needed to go back with him as he tried to hold in his smile, "I… sort of have a cyber date again with that Ellie girl I was telling you about…" he said slowly.

"Cyber date? Dal, why don't you just go back with me- she's from Wellington right?" Jack replied.

"If I could I would but I don't have that kind of money- my parents are already paying for me to go here, not even doctors can pay that much at once," Dal informed him, "Besides I also have plans to start a new Dungeons and Dragon's game at home with some of my other geeky friends".

Jack smiled briefly, "That sounds nice- I wish I could do that but alas, most of my time we'll be sent being my mother's slave in the kitchen and entertaining my nephew and nieces," he said rolling his sadly as they looked around the living room floor filled with bags.

"Wow that went quick," Dal noted looking at the bags all done and his room empty.

"Yea… good thing we just stuffed it- now we just need to get me to the airport," he said with a shrug.

"Well then let's go- so wait then you're doing nothing else for the holiday- nothing else geeky whatsoever?" Dal said as they walked out each carrying two bags before putting them in the car and then heading back for more.

"Not really- I mean sure I'll spend hours on end on my computer like always but…. We always do that," Jack reasoned as they put the final ones in and he hopped in the left seat with Dal climbing into the drivers seat.

"That seems so wrong…."

"Maybe but hey- you never know there may be something waiting for home that I don't know about yet…"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Hours later- Auckland, New Zealand)

As Jack stepped off the plane, he knew he only had thirty minutes before his connector arrived for Wellington- not wanting to venture too far he headed towards the Bach café for something to eat. However, as he walked down the way he heard his cell beep with a text message.

Looking down, he moved to check it- it simply reading, _'Meet me at third table on the left by the salad bar- I'll be wearing blue'._

Jack looked down and smiled when he saw the number on his cell- it was too good to be true. As he walked some ways carrying his phone in hand he stepped into the giant food court- he then heard another beep.

**_'Look for a computer- I'll be behind it but don't forget to pick us up some coffee first'_**

Jack laughed to himself as he started over towards the line in the drink section.

"Can I help you sir?" a woman asked at the desk.

"Yea, two coffees- both with cream and sugar," he replied as he paid for it once it was rang up. The coffees were then handed to him as he went on his wild goose chase inside the café.

Finally, he saw her sitting there behind her laptop with a smile on her face as he walked over setting down their drinks, "Here you go, exactly how you like it," he replied.

She then nodded, took it, and moved to stand up as Jack just sat down.

"Wait, where are you going- I just got here," he said looking up at her.

"Well Jack, I have a plane to Wellington to catch… so that I can go stay at your family's house and have Christmas with them seeing as you seem to intend to sit here and miss the plane. Enjoy the break stuck here bye," she said teasingly as she then walked off.

"Wait," he called as she raced off into the crowd as his phone beeped again.

**_'Keep up Jack- to your right- head towards the terminal- catch ya at security'_**

With the speed of lightening Jack then went after his companion trying to catch her- they had been playing his game every year since they met. She'd leave clues for him to find her to then run off again and again and again- only to stop once she was ready to go aggressive affection on him when they reached the end of the rainbow. Josh had introduced them- her being a friend of his family. Her mother briefly caring for his father before his death.

Jack and her had hit it off early on and they remained a solid couple now for two years- in fact, they were engaged as well- they're wedding to take place once he returned to Wellington- and after she moved herself down there from her now Auckland residence.

After giving chase- he briefly saw her go through security as he was stuck in line heading back towards the terminal area.

**_'Terminal 5D- get a move on there already loading genius'_**

Jack wasted no time flying through the check point and racing down the terminal after her as he caught her boarding the plane already- he then grabbed his ticket and raced after her like a madman though he knew they were not seated anywhere near each other. Getting to his seat, he passed her briefly flashing a smile as another hit his screen.

'See you in Wellington my big geek boy- and don't worry I didn't forget the cards nor the chess set'

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Wellington, New Zealand- short time later)

Jack finally escaped his seat turning back on his cell as he removed himself from the plane- a message already waiting.

**_'Baggage claim- first floor- C area- standing here with a guy with thick glasses and a dull personality'_**

Jack snorted- so she had already not only made it to baggage but found Josh- she really wasted no time whatsoever. Jack rolled his eyes and headed down the path calmly taking in the sights of his hometown and the busy noises around him as he got down to baggage.

"And look who decides to finally show up- not only are you late but we already found your guys bags. Stop taking forever," Josh said in a bored tone folding his arms looking at Jack as his female companion smiled at him.

"Jack- Jack- Jack whatever are we going to do with you?"

"Do with me? Do with me? First you tag me at the airport- then leave me over and over and over- find Josh- get my stuff without asking me first if I wanted it fetched- and then you say what are you going to do with me?" he said incredulous.

"Well Jack if you'd rather put it back…" she said starting to walk off with Josh starting to sneer.

"No wait- Amber don't- thank you- and Josh stop laughing," he said as Amber stopped holding out the bags and brought them back to him.

"Sorry," he said quickly, "Okay I'm going to get the car- you two meet me out front in ten minutes," he said turning and walking off.

"Okay bye," Amber called as Jack got together his carry on with her laughing lightly, "So was it a fun flight?"

"It was okay- you like it?" Jack asked as they walked towards the lift.

"It was okay but I kept thinking about how'd I rather be kissing you under the mistletoe at your parents house then on an airplane with a smelly old man sleeping next to me," she reasoned.

"Well, I think I can arrange something when we get home- but uh for now a Merry Christmas and peck on the cheek will have to do," he said as they stepped out and headed towards the pick up.

Amber shrugged and looked at him, "Works for me- Merry Christmas Jack- I missed you- and…" she said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, "To be continued when we get your parents place… sound good to you?"

"Sounds great"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.


	5. The would be Birthday of Zandra

**The Would be Birthday of Zandra**

((Usual here, cloud 9 property rights))

The virus was still fresh in everyone's mind, not more than a few months ago it hit. It seemed impossible that it could spread so quickly and kill so many but it did. The adults were now gone, and whatever you could carry with you was all you had.

Cars, power, food, and clothes were all luxurious items not the average person could have or bring with them. Most of it was to be lost and never recovered but in the last few weeks… Zandra, Lex, and Ryan at least had some of this.

Thanks in part to them joining the Mallrats, they now had food (though not very much), water, a room to sleep in with fresh blankets, solar lights by the fountain, and computer that could run on a car battery. Yep in a way they were living the good life for so many kids not only didn't have that but they were enslaved by the Locos or Demon Dogs or Nomad's.

Zandra was grateful though she'd never admit it out loud to Amber and Jack for making this tribe, and getting them what little they had. It was a lot better than the car Lex had them living in. It was also a better alternative to his plan to have them all become Loco's. The Loco's wouldn't have wanted her- Zandra was hardly the violent type she lived for one thing and one thing only- her fashion.

The concept of eating whatever was around over an open fire, waiting for someone to stab you in the back, while enslaving poor little kids, and wearing bad fashion style didn't appeal to her in the least. The only reason she had even considered it was for Lex. Lex, her dream man, and the love of her life. She just wished he felt the same way. She knew it was underhanded but she'd do anything to hold onto him- even blackmail… or in this case forcing his hand.

The minute Tai-san showed up Zandra should have known there would be trouble. She however didn't even consider it- she was too busy worrying about her upcoming celebrations and using Ryan to get to Lex. It had all worked… until Tai-san decided to make her bed partner. The minute Zandra found out- it was war on them both. Mainly Lex though. How dare he try to leave her now after all she went through to get him.

Of course, his fighting didn't last long not only did he agree to marry her but also promised to keep far away from Tai-san and Zandra couldn't be any happier. However, right about now there was more pressing matters at hand than Tai-san like her birthday.

Zandra's 14th birthday was tomorrow, and naturally- virus or not- she wanted something from both Ryan and Lex. Specific things but she wanted them nonetheless- so today's mission was to ensure she got them. Starting with Ryan. After getting dressed for the morning- making sure her hair was great she headed down the hall towards his room.

"Hey Ryan, you got a minute?" she asked from the door wearing her feathery outfit with her pink and blue hair neatly tied up.

"Sur-sure," he replied putting away his book and getting up to walk over to her, "Need me to follow you back to your room?" he asked.

Zandra nodded, "That's fine- now Ryan, this is a very important conversation that has to stay between you and me, okay?" she asked as they walked back.

Ryan smiled, "Right private got it? What about though?" he asked following her into Lex and her bedroom.

"Ryan, my birthday is tomorrow," she announced.

"It is? Wow, Zandra that's great- happy birthday," he said with a big bright smile on his face.

Zandra just turned to look at him oddly- wow Zandra, that's great? That's all he had to say? Zandra shook her head and rolled her eyes- sometimes Ryan was a fool.

"Thanks Ryan but I was thinking that maybe you know- you could get me something…" she suggested subtly.

"Oh of course- I mean absolutely- anything you want Zandra- just name it," he replied eagerly ready to take her order, "I'll spend all night outside looking for it if I have to," he declared.

"Well now that mention anything… Ryan, I want you to get me some jewelry and a birthday cake," she announced with a smile on her face as she turned to him trying to seem as happy as him.

"A birthday cake?" he gaped out, "But Zandra…"

"Ryan, it's important to me that I have some cake. What kind of person doesn't have a cake on their birthday? Come on Ryan, it'll be great like the parties we had before the virus. Everyone can have some here so we have something to go along with our beans," she replied with an even smile.

"Hmm okay! I'll go find one- just tell Lex to be on guard duty for tonight," he said walking towards the exit.

"Will do," she said happily as she then went down the hall towards the café to find Lex.

Sure enough sitting there drinking some water was Lex- she then plastered a smile on her face as she moved to sit down to him.

"Babe," he acknowledged looking at her.

"Lex! Do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked.

"Yea, it's my night for guard duty remind me to make Ryan do it," he replied after a second of thought.

Zandra rolled her eyes, "Not that- it's an important holiday," she proclaimed.

"You mean its Independence day already?" he said.

"No. Not that one," Zandra remarked.

"Christmas?" Lex inquired confused as ever to what Zandra could be possibly be talking about.

"No Lex, it's my birthday," she informed him with a edge in her voice.

"Oh really? That's great Zan," he said dully turning back to his beans.

"Lex! Did you just hear what I said, it's my birthday Lex. MY birthday. I'm your woman Lex and I want a gift from you," Zandra demanded.

"A gift? Are you mad? How am I supposed to pull that off? Incase you haven't noticed we don't even have enough food to go around- never mind birthday gifts. What am I supposed to get you?" he demanded annoyed that she'd even ask him to do anything whatsoever.

"I don't know- surprise me with something. Like a ring- or diamond earrings. Or maybe some chocolate or something," she suggested.

Lex rolled his eyes, "I'll see what I can manage but I'm not staying out past dinner to find you anything- and whatever I get is gonna have to be enough, you got me?" he said to her slightly rude.

"Of course- whatever you find will work- I just want something or else you'll be moving back in with Ryan," she said threatening him as she got up and walked off.

Now, she'd see what they would come up with for tomorrow.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

Zandra woke up early on stretching- Lex had not come back before she had went to bed but before she woke up, he had already wrapped and left a gift- well he didn't- he had made KC wrap it…

As her eyes fixed on the gift she smiled getting up in her nightie and walking over to it. She then tore it open inside was a set of earrings she smiled as she put them on her ears admiring them. Oh yes, what a good birthday…

As she left she heard Lex muttered half asleep, "Happy birthday babe" as he then went back to snoring.

Then, she started down the hall- as she moved towards the café Ryan came from his room and stopped her.

"Here Zan," he replied as he stretched out a wrapped box to her.

"Oh Ryan- thank you," she said with somewhat false grateful voice as she tore it open.

Inside a bracelet and necklace that were light blue- Zandra for once was genuinely impressed by Ryan's actions.

Zandra smiled briefly- at least they looked good, "Here Ryan put the necklace around my neck," she commanded handing it over to him as he moved behind her to put it on her.

Once on, Zandra ran over the side mirror and began to admire herself, she looked amazing with all that jewelry like a real fashion queen.

"That's great Ryan, really it is," she replied honestly, "So did you get the other thing?" she inquired.

"Yea…" he said grabbing her by the arm and escorting her to the kitchen- already on the table a giant yellow cake.

"Ryan! That's great- amazing- how many hours did it take you to get it?" she asked.

"All night- I just got back actually," he said scratching his head as a sheepish grin reached his face, "But it was worth it though- happy birthday Zandra," he told her.

"Thank you Ryan this will be the best birthday yet," she declared, "Hey guys- everyone get up look what Ryan got us," she called out ready to share it with the world.

The world may have ended, the adults may have died, a modern life over, but one thing was for sure the spirit of celebration, birthdays, and holidays would live on literally and figuratively forever in the hearts and actions of this new generation of people and their tribes. And Zandra would make sure of that.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	6. The last Boxing day

**The Last Boxing Day**

((Disclaimer: Boxing day is a British based holiday that belongs solely to them despite the fact that it's virtually useless, and cloud 9 owns the tribe))

In theory, today was just another boxing day. A day in celebration where families got together to celebrate the holiday all through out New Zealand but he knew better. For them it was a day to open the rest of their gifts that had been untouched through out Christmas the day prior. But he knew better. Martin knew better. Martin knew this would be the last boxing day ever.

The adults were dying. Not today maybe but they would all dead soon. Like his father… like his mother soon would be. Like his teacher would be soon. They would all be dead, and there would be nothing left. He knew there lives would change. Hell it had started at the dance a few weeks ago.

He had finally gotten Trudy in his bed, the dream girl, the love of his life, and now she was all his for as long as it lasted. Soon though, she would have to face a choice join the darkside with him or be a victim to his regime. Power and Chaos was on its way sooner than later. Ebony was already on board and it would only be a short while before they rode into the darkness together- and hopefully with Trudy as his Queen.

Sitting around the Christmas tree in the living with his brother, mother, and Trudy was already making his anger turn. Trudy kept giving Bray these glances, just small ones but they were beginning to upset him. Trudy was his woman. He'd then slip his hand around hers while giving his brother a dark stare before turning back to Trudy.

What he didn't know of course was that Trudy was now pregnant and had found out mere days ago- she know hanging around Bray all the time who agreed to help her in their dark hour. That they would run off together after the adults were done if Martin wasn't deemed to be a parent after tonight- for tonight was the test- whether Martin could be a dad or not to their baby.

"Now Martin isn't this nice? Bray decorated the tree for us, and even wrapped the gifts himself," their mother said with pride looking at her son with a weak smile on her face.

She was already sick- Martin just rolled his eyes, "Yea, saint Bray did such a great job," he mumbled.

Bray put his hand around their mother defensively, "Hey mum why don't you go to the kitchen have a nice glass of water or something. I want a minute with Martin… Trudy can you help her?" Bray inquired.

Trudy nodded quietly trying to keep her head down as she got up and moved to help their mother up, "Come on Mrs. Fielding we'll get something down for you," she said in a meek tone flashing them a fleeting look as they disappeared.

Their mother on the other end was too complacent to even notice Martin's attitude but the snap in his tone had made her shudder- Bray had seen it even if his brother had not.

"Martin! Mum is sick and she might be dying. Trudy came over for a nice quiet night on a very important holiday. And you're making them both uncomfortable with your attitude. Now we have worked hard for this night. I spent hours getting this place decent. Trudy made some food for us, and you're doing nothing but making it a nightmare. If you can't be pleasant for one night for mum's and Trudy's sake then just get the hell outta here- we don't want you here to ruin it," Bray said seriously looking at his brother with anger.

Martin was not going to ruin this night for them. Not after all that had happened, not after all that was going to happen to them all soon enough. Martin could be jerk later right now he needed his brother.

"Fine- I'll be good- for now," he said with gritted teeth as he got up pushing away his still wrapped gift with Bray following as they headed towards the kitchen.

Sitting there eating with Trudy's help was their mother.

"Hey you guys why don't we go back and open those gifts now?" Bray suggested with a smile on his face.

Trudy cast an unsure look towards Martin who then just nodded and motioned for her to join him. Taking his hand he slipped an arm around her as Bray escorted their mother back to the living room all of them taking a seat back on the floor.

"So Trudy what did you and your family do for Christmas?" their mother asked her.

Trudy smiled lightly, "Oh we just had some food, opened some gifts to take with me on the journey," Trudy said lightly.

"Journey? You're going somewhere?"

"Yes, we all are- they've ordered a city evacuation at the turn of the new year," Trudy informed her, "Didn't you hear?"

"No… boys…?" she said looking at them both questionably.

"We just didn't want to upset you, mum. Besides we weren't planning to go without you and we wanted to wait until you better before burdening you with this," Bray replied automatically lying to protect her.

Martin however just rolled his eyes again, "Actually mum- Bray's right we're not going… anywhere. We're going to stay right here in the city- we're gonna go downtown to the newly named Sector 8 and then we're gonna live there. All of us with a new girl- Ebony," Martin told her.

"Ebony?" his mother inquired.

"Ebony?" Bray hissed, "And when we're gonna tell me about this?" he demanded.

"Oh big brother I thought you knew. See Ebony doesn't want to go either. And she was very interested in my ideas from school," he said in a slightly darker voice.

Right away Trudy paled- why did she have a feeling that he hadn't soon forgotten this power and chaos thing? That he was really going to plan to go after this? Suddenly, she felt the need to be out of here- she couldn't raise a baby around this- this monster.

How could he? And Ebony? There was no way that Trudy was going to let Ebony anywhere near any child of hers. She'd kill it. Trudy knew that. She saw Ebony for the evil bitch she was even if Bray hadn't just yet though she had the feeling he was slowly getting the idea since the incident at school days ago.

"Martin- we don't need Ebony with us," Bray argued ignoring the questioning look of their mother and Trudy's panic his eyes focused on his brother.

He had to get Martin to see the light. To see what was wrong with this picture. That Ebony was poison and would not soon change. Bray at first was blind but not anymore. And with Trudy's baby- he couldn't afford to take risks.

"If I say Ebony can stay then she can stay. I don't care what you say, you're not dad- he's dead. And soon all the other adults will die- soon mum will die… and soon this city will be left- left to us… with the chance to take over this place. A chance to rule this city, and the new world. I'm not going to pass that up Bray- not for the world- and Ebony will be my side for it because she wants to be. Now you and Trudy have a decision to make and come tomorrow if you don't make it- then we're going downtown without you," he replied darkly standing up his anger fully showing.

He then took his present- un-wrapped it and then threw it from the window.

"Screw boxing day, screw all holidays, screw this world- from now it's my world- it's my rules, and it's my way or the highway- you have one chance Bray don't blow it," he screamed at the top of his lungs as anger filled his voice he then without warning stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

Their mother jumped at the noises after she had flinched when Martin started to scream like he was an abuser of some kind. A chill had gone up Bray's spine, and Trudy had looked down the entire time with panic filled eyes- her heart racing until she too jumped when the door slammed.

Her gaze then turned back to Bray as a sob escaped her, "Oh Bray," she cried.

Bray then looked at her and then to mother, "Mum- uh can you give Trudy and me a minute alone?" he asked seriously with urgency in his voice.

"Yes, I'll- I'll be in the kitchen," she replied getting up still shaken as a tear escaped her heading towards the kitchen.

As she disappeared, Trudy then threw her arms around Bray as she started to sob, "Oh Bray- god Bray- he can't- he can't be a father to our baby. I can't tell him I'm pregnant. He'll kill me or the baby. Or Ebony will. That tart she'd do it too. Bray, we can't stay here and we can't stay with him. We have to get away Bray far away from him- now Bray now," she cried in his arms.

"I know Trudy- and we will. Tomorrow when he goes to leave with Ebony- we'll stay. We'll stay here- or we'll go another way and hide out- we'll to your parents place if need be and hide out there for some time. We'll figure something out," Bray promised her desperation filling his voice.

He didn't want to worry her but he knew that if tried to go now they'd never stand a chance. They had no supplies and she was barely pregnant now. They had get enough food to last through out her pregnancy or else they might as well give up now… and Bray wasn't for that at all.

"It's just one more day- one more," he said to her as held her.

Trudy nodded as she sobbed his arms until they heard a loud crash. Bray then stopped holding her and ran into the kitchen in a spilt second leaving a shocked Trudy stuck in her place on the floor unable to move.

Bray then darted into the kitchen and saw his mother's body on the floor- paling already- he then went to feel her pulse- there wasn't one. She was dead- he knew it and he had good idea what helped push her to it for the virus hadn't gotten her- it was the knife in the back that had- the one delivered by her son in spirit.

Bray took a deep breath as he held back a cry of his own- she was dead and there was nothing he could do now but take Trudy away from this all and help her. Now was the time- he then slowly walked back out to where Trudy was now sitting holding herself on the ground.

"Come on Trudy- we're going to your house to get supplies and then we're leaving," he announced quietly helping her to her feet and they headed towards the door.

Martin was right- forget boxing day- this was more important- there survival was more important.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The next morning)

The doorbell rang at around 6am Ebony was already downstairs trying to make coffee, rolling her eyes and making one final protest Ebony forced herself up towards the door wondering why the hell would show up at this hour.

Were they collecting kids to go these camps already? This early? Couldn't they wait- she hadn't even had time to get her sisters up yet or to find Zoot for that matter.

However, much to own shock when she opened the door standing there was Zoot but not the one she had left the other day at school. No, now he looked different. He was standing in this dark jacket with sliver things on it. Some weird jersey looking shirt with some weird pant, he had a cap with goggles on them. At first, her reaction was to laugh. How stupid could a guy look.

But then when she saw his eyes- and his sharp dark gaze- she couldn't help but smirk instead. The fear and power he gave off. Oh god- it was great. Huge. He looked all powerful. Mighty. Superior. Dark.

"My mother is dead- and the city police are coming in six hours to take us all out. Now is the time to move Ebony- get your sisters ready come to the docks- I have a few guys rounded up who will be joining us…. And then we can begin your test," he replied with a dark smile.

"My test?" she inquired.

"Yes to see if you're truly meant to be my queen, don't disappointment Ebony and whatever you do- don't be late either," he snapped before turning and walking off.

Ebony couldn't help from smile from the doorway as she watched him go- suddenly she had a feeling- a great like they were gonna rule the world one day soon… that soon this would all change for the good and it would put them on top. Now she was looking to the future- to the future without adults or rules- to a future of power and chaos.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	7. Wishing for a farm

**Wishing for a farm**

((Alice is owned by Cloud 9))

Alice only had one dream in her life, to live happily ever after on a farm with her new love, Ned. To have all they dreamed for. A farm of sheep, vegetables, crop, and cows to feed themselves and the city with but it seemed like a hopeless dream.

Things kept happening like the escape of The Guardian, Ellie's love life issues, and the keeping of Andy and Tally under control. Hanukkah was coming up and all Alice wanted was a farm for it. Smiling sadly she headed back to he room where Ned was already waiting.

"Hey Alice- where ya been?" he inquired innocently.

"Just thinkin' is all- you've been just sitting here all night?" she asked as she moved to lay down next to him.

"Yea, I just had to see someone first and then went to go read- hey Alice come out with me tomorrow- outside the city," he informed her with a smile on his face.

"Okay… sure… where we goin'?" she asked him with interest.

"You'll see," he promised.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(The next morning)

Alice and Ned had silently walked out of the Mall early that morning after taking some water and cereal. They then headed outside the city passing more ruins that the Chosen had left behind. Trying not to focus on the rest of the population they silently made their way out.

Ned had a smile on the entire time as he talked to her. Ebony had gotten him the farm he demanded for Alice and himself. The twins, and them could move anytime now after the election. They would have plenty to live off of- though he still had no clue what to do about Amber and Trudy. He'd handle that later though.

Right now, his goal was to show off what he had done. The day before he had gone up with a few "paid" people to set things up for her.

(Flashback)

_Ned arrived early on with about five guys as he turned to them- Ebony had "employed" them as part of their agreement to help him fix up the messed up farm that had once been hers._

"_Okay- you two take the barn- clean up the hay- remove the garbage everywhere. You two take the broken stuff throw them out," he commanded._

_He then went to get some seeds, and water for the plants he was going to put down as the others went to work. Soon the chicken and cows would arrive and they would have their farm to use and make from. It was just a matter of time._

(Flashback ends)

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

As they got the farm after a long slow hike- Alice started to look at it from a distance. The last time she had been there, she ended up in near tears. They had torn it apart. The door had been taken off the barn. Hay had been blowing everywhere. The crops had been taken and destroyed to the point of no return. The animals had been removed, and as for that house- it had been wreck.

But this, this was not what she had left behind. She noticed there was now a door on the barn, and there looked to be a solid ground covering with stakes to label crops- no none were there yet but they looked like they would be. Her mouth dropped open in shock as she turned to Ned.

"Ned…" she gaped out surprised.

"This was where I was the other day Alice. You mentioned you were partial Jewish and wanted your farm back so I thought what would make this a good Hanukkah- a new farm… so I got some people together and went to work…" he began slowly.

"My god Ned, you must have been working all day and all night," she proclaimed as she started to walk faster towards it with Ned trailing her.

"Yea but it was worth it Alice, you're worth it," he replied seriously.

"Oh Ned, it's amazing," she declared as they reached it finally, Alice ran over and put her hand on the door feeling it, "It's so nice," she said looking around.

"Yea, just wait till you get inside," he told her opening the door.

Alice smiled eagerly as they stepped in, the entire barn had been cleaned up, the mess was no longer there, and the chosen remains gone. It looked like a real barn again- her smile grew another few centimeteres as she went around inspecting it all.

She then without any words ran into the house, that had been cleaned up too, and then she went to open the refrigerator to find that Ned had even put food in there. Just water and some instant made stuff but still- it was amazing.

"Oh my god Ned, you even got us food," she declared happily.

"Yep, and we can have a picnic too," he informed her with a smile as he walked over to open a panel and show her the blanket and basket he got.

Alice smiled as she went over to get some stuff, "Let's do that then- but Ned is there anymore surprises lurking?" she inquired.

Ned took a deep breath- now was he tell or should he make her wait, he decided to tell her in the end. She would be even happier- and he'd get some major love for it.

"Yea, I'm getting some chickens, and cows delivered tomorrow. So then you can use the eggs and milk to feed the city like you've dreamed of doing. Meanwhile, we can have the farm we've always wanted. And we can make some money off it now that the Mallrats want this new money system," he proclaimed.

Alice then threw her arms around him, "Oh Ned this the best gift I could ever asked for- thank you," she told him with a serious expression, "I mean this is so amazing and perfect- Ned… will you marry me?" she asked.

Ned turned to her his eyes growing a bit- marry her? That wasn't in the programme was it? He paled some- did he want to marry Alice? Commit to her forever like that? Of course… or at least he thought so. She was nice, pretty, and smart all these things he wasn't who wouldn't want to marry her.

"I will," he said, "Now come on let's go eat, enjoy your 8 day holiday by bringing this place to life, and then opening a Market".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

In the end, Alice and Ned finally opened their farm for business. Ebony had been arrested and tried for the kidnapping of Amber and Trudy. The Guardian was returned to prison… the twins and them moved out of the city….

Then the technos' came… Ned died saving Alice and protecting their farm which now was her home with twins- along with Ellie who left to be with her after Jack was taken and Luke disappeared.

Every year on Hanukah now instead of celebrating the faith, she instead celebrated her freedom, the farm, and the loved she shared briefly with her husband Ned.

"_To you Ned, thank you for this all- the farm, the animals, and the ability to feed the us and the city in there time of need. Be happy though that you're not here to see the destruction and pain. Ebony is now a techno and they rule the city. Bray was arrested and taken along with the others. And now we're slaves to a world beyond our control. But this farm, our love, and our family will remain here forever," she said holding a candle as the teenage twins stood beside her with Ellie in the background._

_As a lamb made a noise- Alice smiled looking around at the lively farm filled with crops everywhere, live stock, and a nice new furnishing to it. They'd be okay and it was all thanks to Ned. The pain would always be there but now what Hanukah was to her was her freedom from the world of pain- the only thing at the light of tunnel was this place and it would remain with her forever._

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	8. Decision of the candy heart

**Decisions of the candy heart**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything whatsoever

Notes: Reading Darryl's Christmas challenge will be helpful in understanding this, check the winter Christmas treats thread for that, Next, a minor dedication to Deb for a belated gift of sorts….

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

How of a whole could a man get himself into? If your name was Jay? A whole lot! Jay's big problem wasn't deciding what to do about the new tribe in town, no it was far worse- he had to decide who his valentine would be.

Valentine's day, the newest tribal addiction to the Holidays- and Jay had an issue who would he give his heart to- Trudy, Danni, or Amber. Danni had been a member of the Mallrats long before Jay and recently had returned- Jay had to admit he was already falling for her. But with feelings already for both Trudy and Amber… this was turning out to be a complicated holiday.

"Today's the greatest day I've ever known- can't wait for tomorrow…" a voice came from the kitchen Jay's ears perked up as he walked to the kitchen sitting there at the table making some kind of document was Danni singing a song.

"What are you singing along to?" he asked as heard the music in the background unaware of what it was.

"Smashing Pumpkins- they were big when we were kids if you don't remember…?" she asked as she watched him sit across from her.

"Not really, wrong type of music- I was a more a… oldies guy- my mother raised me on the beach boys, bay city rollers, BG's- that sort of thing," he conceded.

Danni tried to stifle a laugh but failed laughing lightly before she began in mockery, "S-a-t-u-r-d-a-y-s-a-t-u-r-d-a-y night s-a-t-u-r-d-a-y night s-a-t-u-r-d-a-y," she said in between cracking up.

"Go ahead laugh away, I'm sure you've never done or listened to anything that would make you ashamed," Jay said with a mocking stern look.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," she muttered lightly under her breath.

Taking that as a cue to the change the subject Jay motioned at the card she was working on, "So what's that?"

"Oh my Valentine's day card to Jack- you know I figure he could use after Ellie breaking up with him last night. Besides we're going to dinner- he asked me out and I couldn't say no. He's just so sweet, you know?" she said with a smile licking up the envelope now.

Jay right off felt his heart drop at her words- she was taken already by Jack! Jack hardly seemed her type. Danni was like Amber and himself. She was serious with a dream and love of the morals and laws in the world. Jack was… just not like that.

"Jack and Ellie broke up? I didn't know," he said lamely.

"Oh yea they did- Jack's heart broken and Ellie's just marching all over his heart by having her own little party upstairs- it's horrible," Danni replied seriously.

Jay couldn't help but feel disappointed but if he looked at it this way, it made his choice easier. It was either Trudy or Amber- and well he knew which one he'd turn to first. Plastering smile he moved to get up and started to get up.

"I need to go see someone- I'll talk to you tomorrow?" he inquired.

Danni smiled, "Sure," she replied as he left.

Once free, she sighed to herself and motioned for Salene to come back into the room, "I almost got caught there," she replied softly.

Salene laughed, "Don't worry the Jack story was a great cover up, I swear I could see his spirits dropping. There's no doubt he likes you- full speed ahead Danni," she reported happily.

"Of course now I have to explain to Jack that he's suddenly single," Danni said with a laugh, "What are you and May doing tonight?"

Salene turned red a bit, "I can't tell you that Danni…" she said, "It's not kid friendly".

Danni shook her head, "Always the mother Salene, I don't know what these guys would have ever done without you- come on, I need help with setting up," she said getting up.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(Upstairs)

'_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about, So put your hands down...'_

"Darryl, what the hell are you listening to?" Jay's voice cried on the way down the hall.

Darryl jumped and right off lowered the music, "Uh nothing," he replied.

Jay would have grilled him further until he got a good look at him.

Darryl was standing in front of a mirror with a cheesy looking blue tux with a flower in the pocket- his hair was watered and he was combing it partially and then stopped obviously when Jay spoke. And on the stand was a clear package of looked to be Swedish fish.

"What are you doing?" Jay inquired.

"Oh I'm getting ready for my date with Trudy," he announced proudly, "She asked me out around Christmas and we decided we'd do a big date on Valentine's".

"Oh…" Jay said with minor relief.

That was good, Trudy wasn't free- he was worried for a second. It's not that he didn't like Trudy he did, but for some reason he was still wishing it was Danni who was gonna be his date. He just hoped Amber wasn't taken. She was the only real replacement for Danni in truth.

Trudy just didn't stack up to them, and it was good she had a date, there was no way she could be hurt then if he went out with Amber or Danni. This was only good news.

"Well, I'm off to see Amber- and Darryl- where did you get those candies from?" he inquired.

"The technos," he replied evenly.

"The technos? How is that? And where they did they get them from?" Jay demanded.

Darryl looked over him for a second as if trying to make sure Jay wasn't yanking his chain.

"You mean to tell me… you DIDN'T know they had that kind of stuff? Wow, what were they keeping behind your back?" Darryl exclaimed.

Jay sighed, "Everything apparently, I was just too blind to see it. So, how did you get the fortune of getting it?"

"After Java picked out by the technos, Mega offered me a bribe of food and sweets, and this was just one of many things on that plate. Selfish to take it with you after you've been dumped but hey, it was too good to pass up and it's got use now," he said proudly.

"Right well, I'm gonna go and Darryl, chill on the music the kids shouldn't be hearing about animals," he reported walking off.

Putting a smile on his face he started walking towards Amber's room, "Hey Amber," he said as he pulled out the curtains.

However, he slowly stopped himself once he got in, coming to a dead halt his eyes gauging a bit when he saw on the bed kissing Mega of all people.

Amber and him quickly broke it, and her gaze shifted towards him, "Jay, didn't see you there," she replied.

Mega said nothing moving stand up and then wordlessly walking out passing Jay.

"What are you doing with him, he's the enemy," Jay said darkly feeling the anger rising within him.

Not so much because he was jealous but because she spoke of such morals and yet there she was kissing their former enemy!

"He's not the enemy anymore, and we happen to be dating- he fixed my heart you stomped on Jay- is that a crime?" she demanded with anger rising in her own voice.

"Yes when it's MEGA," he reported.

Amber rolled her eyes as she got up and then slapped him, "Don't tell me what can and can't feel and don't preach me of morals when you were right along side him. People change, you did. So what did you think you were going to do by showing up here Jay? Ask me, say "Oh Amber, I changed my mind let's date again?" Well, it- I don't work like that Jay. I've found someone- maybe it's time you go find someone for yourself that you haven't slept with," she reported, "Now get out"

Jay too angry to speak then stormed off as he headed down the hall, signing as he leaned over the edge, Why did love have to be so complicated? Had he really hurt Amber that bad? He wasn't even cruel when they broke up- besides it happened so fast… one night they were kissing and the next he was moving out. Besides, he had always secretly thought they'd make up but apparently he had been dreaming.

He held her in a higher regard then she held him now… how could that be? What did he do that was so wrong? Jay felt guilty but he realised it was time to move on but the problem was… move on to whom? Danni was after Jack, Trudy had Darryl, Amber had Mega but who did Jay have?

It seemed like there was no one for him… and that made him sad but it made it worse to picture Danni with Jack to see the expression of the geek everyday after he was kissed by the girl of Jay's dreams. Nothing stung more.

Deciding he was just going to spend Valentine's day in his room skulking he headed towards his room, heading to the curtain he pushed it open but stopped once he got in…

Inside there was candles lit, and a table set up with a candle- and a letter. Jay looked at it oddly- who could have done this… what was going on….

Jay walked over and picked up the card, he then opened it and began to read feeling the shock well up in him…

_I'd die for you__  
__I'd cry for you__  
__I'd do anything__  
__I'd lie for you__  
__You know it's true__  
__Baby I'd die for you__  
__I'd die for you__  
__I'd cry for you__  
__If it came right down to me and you__  
__You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you_

Jay then looked up as the curtain raddled- clearly this was from whoever was in love with him, whoever she- or god forbid he was…. He just hoped it was someone he cared for too even if only a little. His heart started to pound as it finally opened.

Standing in there in a nice silk red dress with a smile on her face and dark hair pulled back in a bun was Danni looking better than ever. Jay could feel his heart flowing as she walked in with a rose.

"Danni… but Jack…"

"I wanted to surprise you- and he was only excuse I thought you'd buy- I hope you're hungry- Salene helped me make a lot of food," she said with a smile as Salene then came in carrying trays of food she set down in front of them- she then smiled and walked off.

Jay looked down at it- there was all kinds of things, salad, chicken, soup… candy hearts!

"How did you…"

"Mega told Amber where the technos kept their stashes of stuff and we brought it all back here and spilt it among us for the sake of the holiday," she said with a laugh, "I hope this isn't too much for you- I mean I did kind of drop a bombshell," she said slowly playing with her hands some showing her nervousness.

"No, no- it's great Danni, it's just… I didn't get the chance to do anything for you," he replied as if beating himself up.

"Oh don't worry about it- you can do it next time…" she said with a smile.

"Next time… there's going to be a next time?" he repeated.

"I hope so- I mean if you want there to be, because I do," Danni told him quickly.

Jay smiled, "Yea I do- let's eat," he said pulling out a chair for her as she sat down with a smile.

As he moved to sit down then Danni pulled out his remote control on his cd player and hit play.

'_S-a-t-u-r-d-a-y night S-a-t-…'_

Jay and her than laughed as they began to eat, Jay unable to keep the smile from his lips, this was indeed the best day since the virus he had and hopefully it would be the start of many more good ones.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.


	9. Holiday for a year

**Vacation for the year**

(Everything is not mine, but the concept is based on actual events)

"So let me get this straight… we have no idea where we are, and we're no where near the subway entrance, there's no cabs, and the hotel is across the city?" May asked finally turning to Salene with a look of horror on her face clutching Mouse tighter.

Salene nodded nervously as they looked down the mean streets of Mulberry street in the middle of little Italy, New York. Every year Salene's job gave her two weeks in March, and May and her loving the USA would fly to New York City with their family and stay in the Roosevelt.

So Salene, May, Mouse, their two kids- Nicholas Jr., and Maria- their father Pride would then come with his own family his wife, Tai-san, and their two kids Eagle, and Cobra.

Mouse was their adopted child via Salene but once they found out lesbians were not longer allowed to adopt under new labour parties laws- they decided they needed to have kids of their own. May's friend Pride offered and they were in business.

While Pride, Tai-san, Eagle, and Cobra decided to go out to some play uptown- May, Salene, and their family decided to hop the subway down to Mulberry street that night…

"There's canal- didn't we hop the subway there?" Mouse chimed up as Maria and Nick griped onto Salene tighter.

"Yea we did- good job Mouse," May said moving to cross street in the dark as the vendors started to try and appeal to tourists.

"Come on guys," Salene said dragging them over past some of the more shady immigrants trying not to seem biased or fearful but alas that was winning this moment.

"So when is this parade?" Maria asked them as they started towards the subway route.

"The St. Patrick's day parade is tomorrow- in theory we should be able to see it from our hotel room or that's the manager said at the desk," May informed her.

"Cool- so what's St. Patrick's day?" Nick asked them with an inquisitive look.

"Now- that's a much longer story…" Salene said.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

After safely making their way back finally to 45th and Americas to the Roosevelt hotel- the group got inside and waited twenty minutes for one of the floor lifts to come. With all the trafficking New York had this time of year and with time square a mere 4 blocks away- the hotel was packed to the max. The bag pipers on the bottom floor waiting for the lift when they accidentally went down the back stairs and not up them had given them a royal headache.

Of course, none of that could prepare for them for that morning. They were told the parade was near in the hotel… not that the bag pipers waited and practiced there until it was there turn so at 8am May and Salene woke up to a loud noise of bag pipes continuously from out there window.

May nearly falling out of the bed and on to the messy floor that the kids had created for the only room they had was a two bed with no cots- she was climbing over kids and candy wrappers to reach the window.

"Oh god, oh god, they are not going to do this all morning," she whined.

"I think they might," Salene moaned in displeasure.

"Kill me"

"Kill me too"

They then rolled out of bed and moved to get dressed.

"You know drunks are going to be out all night- we should probably stay in tonight," Salene began.

"And how are we going to eat then? The hotel is way too expensive… Salene we can't afford twenty dollars a meal per kid- or say forty for us. We've been relying bread café place and so far it's done us no wrong nor has ciro's… they aren't so far…" May began.

"But then we have to pass Callaghan's and you know every Irish person that flew in with be knocking on that's door and O'Connlley's place," Salene argued.

"Okay, then we'll go down Madison and head toward Park avenue… or we can take a cab and whole four blocks and waste our spending money. We promised the others stuff," May replied objectively as she took a coke out of their cooler they brought with them.

"We'll talk about this later," Salene conceded as they started to wake the kids up.

(Minutes later)

As they all sat down in bagel city café, May let another sigh as she picked at her bagel as Pride moved to join her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh Salene- what else?" she inquired.

Pride looked at her for a second- before casting a look over the table to side to make sure Tai-san was occupied with the kids, and Salene was occupied with hers. He then turned his attention back to May leaning in.

"What happened?"

"About tonight- she doesn't want the kids to go out with all those drunks on the street because it's Irish drinking night so to speak… and we can't afford to feed them at the hotel… buying a cab is senseless, and she won't listen to reason about food being right next door," May said sighing picking away at her food.

Pride shook his head, "You know how she gets though, she's just very protective is all. I mean it's not the it's the time everyone's been put under house arrest so to speak…"

"That was different though- we had a kitchen, and there was a real threat at the time called a storm not a bunch of men with too much beer in them," May reported.

"True but how about this… Tai-san and I can afford to take the kids off your hands for the night. We'll feed them at the hotel with ours- and hang there. Besides we needed a night in anyway- we're spending left and right. You two and go out and battle the streets together have some you time seeing as you guys really are…"

"Go on say it- broke," May said harshly now stabbing her fork at the cream cheese bagel.

"You're not broke, you're just not very rich yoga and health instructors. I'll handle everything- you just get Salene to go along with it," Pride said taking a bite out of his bagel.

"No problem".

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"I can't believe we're doing this… May, are you sure this is a good idea… we're leaving them alone in New York City," Salene said as they walked down the cold streets of New York in the night.

It was as bad as it was in winter with degrees cold enough it could snow despite there never actually being ground accumulation in NYC.

"They're safe remember- it's us that are walking all the way to 55th and Lexington for Chinese," May reported.

"Good point," Salene remarked as they passed time square with her giving it a fleeting look knowing that the upcoming streets had not nearly as much life to them.

"Two lesbians walking at night in fancy dresses to eat at a semi casual cheap Chinese place at 10 at night- it's asking to get robbed," May said dryly playing with her blue dress somewhat.

"Oh make me feel better," Salene said nervously wrapping her coat around her tighter as May clutched her hand.

"Don't worry- we're fine. I do well on streets. I was raised on them remember?" May said with a smile as they walked down a dark looking street with what seemed to have no life.

"Yea but there's a difference between Auckland streets and New York," Salene retorted as they passed a guy dressed in all black making Salene's chills rise a little.

She was trying to be objective and dismiss it all but everything she had heard over the last few days was now making her nervous. Combined with the fact that May was just giving her way too much information on the streets- Salene was a wreck. She was missing her home right about now though she didn't want to admit it.

"Sal- we're here now- look," she said pointing to the sign.

Salene finally letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding as they stepped inside greeted by a woman with horrible English. She then got directions to a place to sit taking a seat in the front in a corner booth.

Salene smiled as she looked over the menu giving May a meaningful look.

"This is nice- I have to admit it was worth the trip…" she began.

"See I told you? I'm good at this picking out game- besides I asked the bellhop and this where he told me to go for good Chinese," May admitted sheepishly.

Salene looked at her with mock horror, "That's dirty May- cheating and lying like that- of course, I knew that… I saw you ask him".

"You did! And you didn't say anything?" May demanded.

"I didn't want you to think I was ease dropping… so you know I pretended I was deaf for once. That and even if I hadn't- logically how would you know you're way around here? Despite the business trips here?" Salene asked her.

"That's true- so what looks good?" May asked finally turning back to the menu.

"Wonton's and lo mein," Salene conceded.

"I was thinking the same thing- but first a toast…" May began holding up her tea cup.

"This is Chinese tea… not wine," Salene said as she held up hers.

"Oh well- to us- on this green colour holiday in New York City… together and happy… enjoying our time alone for the first time… since I had Nicholas… and hopefully the best time we'll have here," May said finally.

"To us," Salene replied clinking their cups together smiling as she took a sip.

May was right, this holiday was going to be okay after all, and who knew with Pride and Tai-san taking the kids for the night… there was no limit to the fun they could have in the hotel room that night.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end


	10. A day for Crazies

**A Madman's Christmas**

((This all belongs to Cloud 9 but the craziness of the Guardian is brought out by the wonderful Damon Andrews)

"Guardian for being my loyal servant for Christmas- or as we shall we name Zoot day- you will wed Tai-san," Zoot announced with a wicked grin.

The Guardian couldn't help but smile as he walked over to a caged up Tai-san dressed in shackles and covered in holy religious tattoos with lines like "Zoot be praised" and "For the great one" on her.

With an odd look to match- her wearing some kind of device on top of her ahead to make it look like her head was being bruised to death as well for it looked like barbed wire almost. The Guardian loved Tai-san- all of her. She was perfect. Untouched.

The only downfall of course that she had been married to murderer of Zoot- but thankfully he had been strung up by his neck for his murder of the God Zoot… now Tai-san was all his. They all said he was crazy- well obviously they could no longer say that. He was a god- and this proved it. Zoot had come back that day and helped him keep the city.

This city now belonged to Zoot and all his glory. Tai-san was loyal and was offered the chance of a lifetime. Ebony was found and captured. The Mallrats were dealt with… only leaving Zoot's former woman and family which was to be handled that day for their treason.

The Guardian smiled looking around the room of followers all dressed in Loco's clothes with Zoot's private servant Ebony sitting there in a wired bikini with a chain around her neck like a dog which Zoot held in his strong hands.

"And to celebrate this day, we will part take in the crucifixion of the false woman and the traitorous brother," Zoot proclaimed with a smile.

Suddenly, the room turned at the sound of the drums as Trudy and Bray were brought out on stakes as a group of torch carrying men in robes followed them from behind. The smile on the Guardian's face growing, as another on the side held onto the divine daughter who smirked at her mother's plight.

The Guardian had not felt this much joy since the Mallrats were destroy as Tai-san squeezed his arm eagerly- he returned it with pride. Indeed, this would be a grand day for them.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Guardian be praised- Guardian be praised," the crowd of men in blue robes shouted.

Standing on top of the platform with a wicked grin on his face was the man Zoot himself with Tai-san around his arm.

Their son on the side- while Trudy stood beside The Guardian holding their daughter with pride- Brady the divine she was called. The Guardian sat in thorn and watched as Ebony was hung by her neck with her shouting profanities at him the entire time.

He couldn't but smile at the thrill of watching his enemies fall- always making his day especially the unbelievers like Luke who were driven out for ever speaking against the greatness that was the Guardian.

"This is what happens to traitors and unbelievers to the greatness and magic that is The Guardian," Zoot spoke up as he took over- Zoot being the Guardian's most loyal follower- of course.

The room started to clap eagerly as he started to walk around getting a nod of approval from his Supreme Mother, and Trudy.

"He speaks the truth about power and chaos- that is how he won the city. Only the true believers will ever make it. You ever doubt the greatness of our message, of our destructive nature, and of our pain- you will join Ebony and my brother. There is only room for the strong," Zoot announced, "Some saw the like our own Amber. She saw the true light when she was away from the poisonous Mallrats. That evil will always reign supreme".

The others then turned eagerly to a very pregnant Amber, smiling at her and patting her on the back for jumping ship. She returned the nod and then knelt, "Guardian be praised"

"GUARDIAN BE PRAISED"

"Today is a new day- a new day for us all- today will be The Guardian's Christmas meaning from now on we will celebrate this day by giving the gifts to the divine one for his wisdom and movements against the city. We will celebrate over dinner, fire, and dead bodies," Zoot declared getting cheers from everyone.

"Now go out there and find us VICTIMS," The Guardian commanded with a big smile.

Sometimes being evil was just a lot of fun.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"Why do you look for Zoot?" Tai-san asked sitting down in a chair as The Guardian joined her.

"Because he is the bringer of power and chaos- he is our god," The Guardian replied.

"Is he? I don't think he is. He is a spirit that is within you. He carries out your desire and fantasies, does he not?' she asked pressing him.

"He does," The Guardian said with an odd look directed at Tai-san.

"Then it is what I thought. You don't need to follow Zoot and have these people follow Zoot. They need to be following you- for you ARE Zoot," she declared.

"I'm what?"

"You're Zoot, Guardian. You speak of power and chaos. You breath. You feel. You have the supreme mother and divine child by your side. They follow and listen to you and your words. Guardian you are Zoot- not that boy that claimed to be a god and died at the hand of a un-believer. You are the true bringer of power and chaos- the true force of evil and this is your empire- now it is time you take over for yourself and not hide behind some false prophet," Tai-san said aggressively standing up and kissing him with a wild passion.

As the kiss broke- The Guardian looked at her in shock before a smile reached his features. She was right- he was the man. The true bringer of power and chaos- and now it was his time to take over.

"_GUARDIAN- GUARDIAN- GUARDIAN be praised…."_

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"How was it?" Salene asked from the kitchen the next morning as Amber and Bray headed towards the kitchen serving them some breakfast as they sat down.

Amber sighed, "I couldn't help but wonder whether or not Tai-san was right," she replied honestly.

Bray said nothing as he began to eat in silence.

"What do you mean?" Salene asked as she sat down beside them hoping no one else would be getting up and joining them anytime soon.

"Whether or not the Guardian really was crazy or not…" Amber began slowly.

"Why do you now think he was?" Salene said.

"I don't know what to think anymore. He was blabbing during his entire execution about Zoot, this holy Zoot day of some kind, and even one about him being Zoot… and then finally he was dead- and he stopped. I really don't know anymore Salene," she said sadly stabbing at her food looking at Bray who just ate in silence.

"I guess we'll never know"

"I don't think there was anything to know… until now- but isn't that always true the truth only comes out in the end?"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8


	11. Looking for the light side

**Looking for the light side in life**

((Ruby is owned by the tribe aka cloud 9))

It was always something. Another heartbreak. Another hurt. Another taste of the darkside to only have it end.

Ruby was sick and tired of this game. Her heart just couldn't take it anymore. It started with Slade- their short lived romance that was ruined by Ebony the bitch. She could have been a mother, had a family with Slade, and been happy but Ebony took that away.

Somehow. Then, she met Ram- she hated Ram at first but he was willing anyway- after they all left the city when the city exploded. He had eaten some crow and lost some of his attitude problems. She had given in. She just wanted it so badly.

But Ram was going to be Ram… and that was something that was never going to change. She thought maybe after nearly killing an entire population that Ram's days would be over as evil villain. However, what she didn't know is it was just the beginning. First, he side tracked from hiding their missing people… second, he arranged Lex's disappearance….

And then to top it all off, it turned out Mega had been right about him. Ram was just as bad if not worse than Mega was. The Mallrats or whatever was left of them by the time Ram had gotten through decided to break apart.

Ruby decided it was time to return to a simpler life. In a simpler town. In a place where people were more like the ones she met in Liberty. Not big city, but not small town. Not Super Jay's but not Ram's either. People that just wanted to live there life in peace and freedom without problem trading and sharing everything- that was what Ruby wanted.

She set off one morning never turning her back- always wondering if the Mallrats ever did or would ever find anyone they lost. After about two months of searching for the ideal little town she found it in a place called the city of angels.

The name seemed mismatched however- it was a hell hole- but it was one that was being fixed up by the kids. They said before the virus it had been some gang filled town filled with death, destruction, and chaos but by the time Ruby arrived it almost looked respectable. Like it was on the way to becoming something- it showed exactly the promise and need she was looking for.

No one wanted to be a hero but the people were passionate about fixing it up and making something of what they had. And they had a bar that needed an owner- Ruby was now back in business.

But not only that, not only did the people fix up the city. They had recreated holidays. They had also made a government system too. With some unofficial leader and a council- apparently the leader had been once from a city himself.

Ruby knew that would be a good idea to open her business- plenty of single teenage boys depressed they wouldn't have a date. It would be a great night for her to get things going. After a few months work she got some help from the local citizens and put the place together, then setting up shop, and lastly advertising it for that day.

When opening night arrived- she watched as people flocked in to listen to the band she convinced to play go on, and for others to get drinks. She had also gotten a tip that the guy who was responsible for bringing this town to life was going to stop by but so far she hadn't seen him. Not that Ruby knew what he looked like but she figured he'd be some regal looking guy like Jay walking around acting like he was on a mission to save the day.

However, as time went by she saw no one like that not even paying attention when the bell chimed and a guy came walking- she turned briefly towards him, he had a nice kind look on his face. This clean cut look to him, in a simple brown outfit with his long hair tied back in a pony tail he offered her a small smile as he sat down in front of her.

"Hi there, somethin' to drink?" she offered him.

He smiled, "Yea, that'd be good- so this is it, huh? The brand new bar- you're not exactly the low life thug looking to make a cheap trade I'd imagine running one of these things," he replied as she started to pour him some whiskey.

"Well you look a little out of place yourself. You're not exactly the depressed teenage love sick boy looking for some cheap fun in a bar on Valentine's," Ruby offered in return as she started to pour one for herself.

"Don't let my smile fool you- it's not exactly a great day in my life either," he conceded taking the drink and gulping it down in one drink.

"Oh yea? Wanna talk about it, I love to listen to people's problems," Ruby said taking a barstool and sitting on it giving him the full attention.

"You sure that's wise, not only it just another sob story but you'll be ignoring pay costumers in the process that could tear this place apart," he said motioning to the crowd around the area.

"They'll live besides I have security and an assistant. So tell me- who broke your heart by turning you down? Must have been a crazy woman- I mean you seem like a nice guy to me," Ruby said after looking at him.

She had no idea why but she couldn't understand why this guy was single, he seemed like the kind of guy you just instantly knew. Sure, he was the exciting wild exotic type like Slade was but he had this nice feel to him.

"She didn't break my heart," he answered seriously.

"You break hers and realised you screwed up?"

"No. Nothing like that. No, we were separated. Driven apart. I haven't seen her in years. I don't even know if she's alive or not," he confessed sadly as Ruby got him another drink and he admired it briefly before sucking it in too.

"A lot of people say that- was it a tribe, war, traveling… slave traders…?" she inquired with minor interest.

Realising that it wasn't just the people in the city that lost people they had been with. Not just Slade and his brother. It was people like this guy that had lost their own loved ones as well.

"A tribe looking for war- I assume. I honestly don't know. I never went back to find out. I was taken, held, and then given away like some piece of trash to some slavers. Escaped one day and this was the closest I ever got to where we had been," he answered after a moment as she moved to give him another, "No, don't- I don't want to get drunk and act like some heart broken idiot slurring around".

Ruby laughed lightly before putting it away and sipping her own, "I understand what you mean".

"What about you?" he asked.

Ruby laughed again this time nervously as she took another sip trying to hide her own fears of being found out, "What do you mean?" she asked finally.

"I can see that look- how bad he hurt you?"

"Pretty bad. I thought we could be something. I thought he might have loved me… or at least liked me… until _she_ came along," Ruby said bitterly admiring the little bit left in her cup before finishing it.

"Pushed aside for another woman- I had a friend like that once. She in her opinion lost me to every other woman and it was their fault. What she never got was- she never had me to begin with," he told her.

"Don't ya just hate those kind of girls?" Ruby joked sadly.

"No, it wasn't her. It wasn't her fault or anyone's for that matter except for maybe me for giving her the wrong impression of what we were. I didn't do it intentionally though"

"Well then you're a better man then the one I was with. He lead me on with a smile and grin the entire way. Even helped his friend keep a lie about him- them letting me think he was DYING of some kind of disease not telling me that they were planning an attack on the techno's," Ruby said with minor hints of anger and pain in her voice.

"That's harsh," he said looking at her noticing her eyes at her feet as he put his hand on her shoulder to gain back her attention, "He shouldn't have done that- and I bet you cared about him the entire time right? Wanted to help him, love him? You seem like the kind that would be that way".

"I was…," Ruby confessed, "I even went as far as to try and get pregnant… it didn't work thankfully but his vindictive bitch decided to make sure it wouldn't work by throwing me in front of a moving truck," she added with malice.

The man blinked for a second, "Some nerve- reminds me of my ex girlfriend," he muttered before looking down at his hands, "I might need that third drink after all".

Ruby looked at him in surprise- he didn't…, "You're ex was like that? You don't seem the type to date the bad ass kind of girls- and you were in love with her? If that's the case, then don't feel so down- she probably didn't deserve you anyway".

Despite himself the man laughed lightly, "No, not that one- my first ex- I dated her way back when… but she was the kind that never let anything go. And she lost to no one… and I mean no one. Murder, lies, and affairs- nothing could be too outlandish for her. She had one very dark mind she did. The girl I loved- she tried to destroy her and our relationship more than once," he said darkly as he accepted another drink finally as did Ruby for herself.

"They sound alike- maybe they're related- she had sisters after all- they could have been for all we know," Ruby said rolling her eyes, "So what was your girl like?"

"Pretty, smart, a natural leader- destined to do something great. I always thought she'd run the world with her smiles and ideas. She could bring peace and justice to world filled with pain and confusion. She did for me anyway. I always thought she could for everyone else. I always wondered if maybe one day she had succeeded and I just missed it," he said after a moment.

"When did you lose her?"

"About three years ago- she was pregnant with our child- in labour at the time and then I was knocked out- and woke up in some hell somewhere. I never saw her again. I don't know if she delivered it safely… if anyone found her or the baby… if the baby made it. Nothing. When I escaped, I thought I could go back but when I heard about the virus- I realised if she had ever been there back again she wouldn't be anymore," he told her.

"You were from the sectors?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Yea, were you?" he said feeling a slight change in his mood, his hopes looking to getting up some. Maybe she knew something about her…

"No. I was just there when it happened," she replied sadly taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh. Yea, I was," he conceded.

Ruby felt bad when she saw his face drop, she knew she probably accidentally gave him hope that she knew she had no answers for… and she felt worse knowing that she had been there but not when he needed her to be- long before the virus came that was for sure.

"I'm sorry you never got the chance to go back. If you want some irony though, my last boyfriend- he wasn't the one I was telling you about- exactly… he was with the tribe that created that nightmare. In fact, in some way he helped it happen. He was the friend that lied too. He was something else he was," Ruby remarked darkly.

"You have a bad record with falling for the wrong guy don't you?"

"That obvious?"

"Yea. Though, I've done the same thing before- so I know what it's like to beat yourself over the head in the romance department," he told her.

"But then you found the one…"

"Lost her too and probably will never see her again either. I've long accepted that. It's not easy and hurts but fate obviously meant for us to be apart. Besides if she was alive- she'd be crazy to hold out for me. I didn't wait for her the one time we weren't together. She's too high a commodity in this world to be alone. And anyway, I'm much enjoying your company right now," he said as he watched a smile break out on Ruby's sullen face.

"Now, you're just flattering me"

"Is it working?"

"Big time"

"Good, gives me something to strive for tomorrow then- I need to go- I have some work to do in the morning but I do intend to come back tomorrow with a mission to get a bigger smile," he replied moving to stand up as he moved to give her something for the drinks.

"Oh no, on the house- I enjoyed the company besides… then it inclines you to come back. And a reason for me to look forward to tomorrow- I like the idea of having something to maybe smile about- that is if you're as good as you hope you are," she challenged with a laugh.

"Oh I am, I'm not city leader just for my looks- I got charm too," he replied.

"Oh my god- you're the city leader!" Ruby said half in shock, and half embarrassed, "You are not what I pictured".

"Well hey you didn't fit my bill either. I expected another casino guy looking for a cash cow- you Miss…."

"Ruby"

"You Miss Ruby, don't exactly fit that bill- you're far from any of those things- and I think I'm going to enjoy getting to know you," he confessed as he headed towards the door.

"I think I'm going to enjoy knowing you too….."

"Bray," he said simply.

"Bray," she replied as he opened up the door, "Happy Valentine's day," she called with a wave not even thinking about his name or where she might have heard it before.

"Happy Valentine's day Ruby," he answered back with a smile as he walked out into the darkness as he moved to step on his skateboard he turned his head around and looked at her smile as she went over to another costumer.

Bray smiled in despite himself- she was no Amber but all the same, she was the best thing to walk into his life for a long time and who knows maybe she'd be the last romance he'd ever need. Regardless of what fate had in store for them either way he was excited about tomorrow for one reason- that blonde woman behind the counter.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

The end.


	12. An Eco's Holiday

**An Eco's Holiday**

Characters: Amber, Hawk, Pride, and others

Disclaimer: Still not owning

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

**_'Sometimes the best thing you can do is never come back'_**

Amber, had a lot of regrets in her life, a lot. She always figured that one of them might have been never coming back to the city. However, after she heard about the Chosen and then this new tribe, she wasn't so upset at her decision that was until the night before…

**_"Trudy, where are we?"_**

_"I don't know but I think we're lost- we just should have stayed where we were Danni, where we were safe," she cried._

_The eco's turned to their leader, "Should we help?"_

_"Of course," Amber said with an inhaled breath- this was it- she knew this day would come eventually- someone would have to find out she was alive besides Ebony_

_"It's okay, you'll be fine with us," a voice said from the side coming out_

_The two young mothers turn over to a guy standing there with green face paint and a sharp look. He was tall with long braids._

_"I'm Pride of the Gaian tribe," he announced coming towards them, "Our camp is nearby we'll take you there and you can stay with us as long as need"._

_"Really?" Trudy proclaimed._

_"Really- guys come out," he called._

_Suddenly, a dozen others came out the bushes- Danni turned her head towards the group as a very regal one came out in last, she was smaller covered in blue feathers with weird zulu knots in her hair._

_Danni was so focused on her she almost missed Trudy scream "Amber" before that Pride guy caught her daughter, and another caught her._

_She then looked at her, "Hi I'm Danni"_

_"Amber, is that your child? What's its name? Whose the father?"_

_"Yes this is my son, and he's named after his father, Bray"_

So, Bray had a son with this Danni- why hadn't she gone back? Why? What was she thinking staying here? She thought he and Ebony- but the minute she had talked to Trudy found out that wasn't the case.

Ebony had lied to her, caused her to leave, and now the man of her dreams had moved on with another woman. She now had his baby, and now Amber would have to bring her back to Bray- trying to hide her own secrets. Like… Pride.

Taking a deep breath she headed towards the camper that she and her baby were staying in. Amber knew she had to get this over with eventually anyway. As she walked in, she noticed Danni turn her head as she was breast-feeding her baby.

"Uh do you have a minute?" she asked in a small voice- Amber normally ever talk this way but she was upset to say the least.

"Sure, what about?" Danni asked stopping what she was doing and settling Bray in the little cot thing that Pride had put out for him.

He wailed for a second before stopping, Danni then gave Amber her full attention.

"Bray"

"My son? Is it a problem that were here? Do you need us, Trudy, and Brady to go- we can if need be…" she said slowly moving to stand up from her sitting position.

"NO, No. I just want to know how long you and Bray have been…"

"We WERE a couple for about a year but he always had you on his mind…"

"Wait- me? You know who I am?" Amber asked surprised.

Danni nodded slowly, "No one would let me forget that you were there first- that you were his first. Even after I helped defeat the Chosen, and lead the city until… Trudy and I were kidnapped by The Guardian. Bray never once forgot you either- even lit a candle a year after you- or thought you died. But he had to move on and I was his choice," she said seriously.

Amber nodded after a second, "I'm just surprised is all- I mean I know about him and Ebony…"

"Bray and Ebony… are you kidding?" Danni asked surprised looking at her.

"No… I saw them kissing," Amber replied, "On the video- and him getting a back rub from her".

"Oh you're insane or sick or delusional- Amber, he would never- not with Ebony. I don't know what you think you saw but you were the only thing on his mind," Danni reassured her.

"You keep saying were… why were?" Amber asked finally changing the subject trying to push her pain from her mind.

"Amber, Bray's dead"

Amber felt her heart stop suddenly as she froze in place, her expression written on her face was one of shock and pain. She choked on a sob and then turned her eyes towards Danni as a spurt of tears dropped from her face.

She then without words ran towards the other tent bolting on Trudy as she was getting changed.

"Is it true- is it true Trudy? Is Bray dead?" she demanded in sobs as she looked at her friend.

She saw the expression on Trudy drop as her eyes looked down towards the ground and she nodded slowly, "I'm sorry Amber… I'm sorry you found out the way you did…." She said slowly.

Amber then broke out in tears, "First I lose Bray to Ebony- and their baby- then I lose him to Danni and their baby- and now it turns out he's dead. I know I should feel bad for those two kids that are now parentless but I loved him- and everyone else had him but me," she wailed.

"Wait- wait a second- EBONY DOESN'T HAVE A BABY WITH ANYONE ESPEICALLY NOT BRAY," Trudy shouted, "How dare she- that bitch"

Amber's head snapped towards her, "What?"

"She told you THEY had a BABY! Ebony would KILL one first," Trudy replied.

Anber's eyes grew wide- Ebony had lied… now it all made sense. To get Bray only it failed because there was Danni. So then, she- she took over they city, and banished Danni and Bray- to only lose it to the techno's. It was a good thing she was in the city or Amber would have killed her.

"Oh god," she said covering her mouth, "How stupid could I be Trudy? How utterly stupid? Listening to Ebony of all people. Ebony! And now… and now he's gone," she cried out as Trudy put arm around her pulled her close, "I know- I know…"

"No, Trudy, no you don't know… All this time, I thought- so I wanted to get him back, Trudy. I wanted to rebel against the city, The Mallrats, and mainly Bray. So when I met Pride…. I- Trudy, I'm pregnant with Pride's child," Amber said sobbing, "And it should be mine and Bray's not his"

Trudy's mouth flew open, she was having this baby with Pride! Pride- that Eco guy. She was a having a baby with someone other than Bray. This- this was not right. Nevermind, Danni… this was just so WRONG.

"Oh Amber… I'm so sorry Amber," she replied throwing her arms around her tighter.

"Why- how- how could I have been so stupid Trudy?"

"I don't know Amber, I really don't know"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

(6 months later)

It seemed like time had flown by. Trudy, and Danni joined the Eco's deciding not to turn back. Hawk and Trudy were now going steady. Pride and Amber- had a falling out… and Pride left the Eco's for the city. Danni and her son Bray, did leave for the city finally with a Techno named Jay.

Ebony committed suicide after she was driven crazy by technology. Amber couldn't bring herself to feel bad. It was now December, and she was almost due with her baby… a week away or so.

Christmas had been the other day- the Eco's exchanged made gifts to each other. Things seemed great. Amber had heard now that Danni and Jay were in charged of the city with some guy named Mega working their security. Amber however wasn't so confindent it would be as clean as they envisioned.

Amber was standing by a tree reading a book when Trudy approached her.

"Hey- what are you up to? You've been out here all day…" she said moving to sit down next to her.

"Just thinking about the city- and Bray," Amber confessed.

"Just that?"

"Well some about the future- you know New Year's is tonight- I think we need some resolutions you and I," she said turning to Trudy as she rubbed her belly trying to ignore the sharp pains.

"Sounds good- we make them at Midnight then?"

"Absolutely…"

A few hours had passed, the Eco's celebrated to sunset and then slowly started to break off to go to bed. Trudy asked Hawk to watch Brady as she excused herself to meet Amber. The two then headed towards Eagle Mountain- just so they could go back to where they started.

The walk started out slowly Amber in constant pain now but unwilling to admit it as they walked.

"Amber, are you okay?" Trudy asked.

"Hmm- oh I'm fine really," Amber said.

"I don't believe you…"

"I'm fine really…" she began and then she stopped as suddenly she fell to the ground holding herself, "Okay maybe not- Trudy I think I'm in labour"

The next few hours were tiresome- so much for the New Year- well at least she'd have a New Year's baby- on a cold Mountain out in the middle of no where. Trudy was doing everything in her power as day lit to make Amber comfortable between her shouts and cry but they were in big trouble.

Unaware, that a passer was on the way down from the hills walking back- he had been a prisoner that was now finally free- and now he was trying to walk back to the city going a familiar route,

He finally in the distance saw them- a girl shouting in pain and another telling her to push. This he had been through before, he could help. Dropping his things he went running.

"Hey do you mind if I lend a hand?" he called racing over.

"Yea…" Trudy began before she turned to him speechless, "Oh my god…."

"Trudy! AMBER!" he cried in shock looking down at the wailing girl,

"Bray- Bray is that you?" Amber called out half out of her mind as if in a dream.

"Yea, it's me- Amber… you're alive… you're not supposed to be…"

Amber then collapsed with Trudy letting out a cry, "Amber! Amber! Bray, do something- ANYTHING"

"Amber, you gotta push- Amber stay with us- Amber stay with me," Bray begged as he put his hands towards her touching her face.

He wanted to know how she was alive, and pregnant- along with who the father was… but that could wait. Right now, SHE was in trouble- and he wouldn't fail her like he had Danni. He had lost Danni and probably their son. He was not going to let the same thing happen to Amber, happen to the one he truly loved with all his being.

Amber's eyes fluttered as her hazey gaze set at him, "Bray… I'm here"

"Good- Amber you gotta push Amber- so that Trudy can catch the baby- you gotta push now- it's almost out. Come on Amber," he cried.

Amber finally left another loud cry before another joined her on the mountain top echoing all the way down the hill. As, Amber slept there after- Bray held her baby as Trudy and him talked exchanging tales. Bray growing from happy to extreme mad at Ebony to distraught about Danni's near death. To relief that she was alive and happy with someone else.

To pure joy that Ebony was gone, and that Amber's ex was gone as well. Now there was nothing in their way. His son had a father in this Jay, and he'd- he could Amber's baby's father like he SHOULD have been

Finally, a few hours later- her eyes opened, "Bray…! You're not a dream…"

"No, No I'm not…"

"But how…"

"Let's save that for later all right. You go someone here wanting to meet you mummy- your little girl," he replied handing the baby girl over.

Amber smiled as she took her looking over her. She was perfect, ten fingers, ten toes, she was sleeping, and she was pretty- oh so pretty. Lots of hair too. She was perfect

"Oh god- she's amazing- she's so amazing," she breathed.

"Yea, she is- she really is- and to think you had her on New Year's day- the first baby probably of this new year," Trudy said happily.

"That's right it is- the best new year's gift ever. Bray being alive, here, and a daughter. This is the best new year's ever"

Amber then looked at him teary eyed as Bray leaned in and kissed her under the stars as they held the baby, and Trudy looking on smiling as she brushed away her own tears. Indeed, this was the best New year's they would ever have.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8


	13. The end of the line

**The last Tale:**

**Valentine's are Us**

"Lights- camera- action!"

The camera turned on with a loud click and 'action' muttered from Darryl's lips as Mega rolled his eyes and turned the camera in to a extremely short shot look and zoomed in on a set of lips and a chin….

Suddenly a phone joined the frame as he twisted the camera angle some just enough to see it all in a single.

"Yes, this is Bond, Jay Bond- I understand there is an emergency at the Mall- I'll be there as soon as I can chief Zulu Knots," he said hanging up the phone as he ran towards the fake door on the side that had a detective sign hanging from it.

As Jay slammed the door the camera showed the entire room as the scene changed real fast with Ram and Jack running out and changing the set real fast. Suddenly Trudy ran in dressed in what looked to be a 1940's teacher uniform.

Jay then ran in a circle behind the camera rounded past Lex turned around and walked through the new door back to the set this time with a fake mustache on and a hat with a cane as Trudy stood there in the middle with a mock horror expression on her face.

Trudy then turned towards him, "Detective Barbie, you're here- I was so worried, there's been a kidnapping- the dancing bananas took my engagement ring, Valentine's day, and it's less than twenty fours till my wedding with Commander Shorthair," she announced.

"Don't worry Trudy- I'll make sure those bananas return your ring and that Valentine's day goes off without a hitch," he declared, "Now where is Chief Zulu Knots?"

On the side of the camera May looked at Slade, "Dancing Bananas? Did you know he was this weird when you saved him?"

"No, did you when you were working for Mega with him?" Slade demanded turning to her.

"No…"

"Then don't look at me, I just live here- this isn't exactly what I signed up for!" he said darkly.

Then Amber ran on to the set dressed in a cop uniform with a fake mustache of her own with her hair covered by a cop's hat.

"Bond- Jay Bond!"

"Chief Zulu Knots! I understand you have some valuable information for me," he said turning to her with Trudy now gone.

"Yes Barbiedoll boy- I have found out that the king of the dancing bananas- the Giant Pink Flamingo was spotted at the top of Eagle Mountain playing with a ring and holding a package of candy hearts!" she declared in mock horror.

"You mean…. Those evil beings- they took Valentine's day from the kids of the city. I shall return it… and Madam Crybaby's ring in time- I swear. I just need to reach the bat cave and get my uniform- and my sidekick," he said.

"Good luck Barbie."

"You too Santa Zulu"

"Bat cave?" Slade said turning to Danni.

"Don't ask me, I just made the costumes," she said in return.

Another minute later, the room turned into a place with a hill top standing at the ledge holding a ring in a flamingo suit was Ryan with a smirk on his face as Ellie, Ebony, Ruby, and Salene with the kids stood there in banana uniforms holding candy hearts, paper hearts, a calendar saying February, and little stuff animals with flowers.

"Have you stolen every last evidence of Valentine's day- and Queen Crybaby's wedding to Commander shorthair?" Ryan said turning to the team of ladies.

"Ja-ja flammy man," Brady said squealing with a laugh.

The others stifled a laugh as Ryan looked at them again trying to keep a straight face despite already being pink flamingo costume with a sign on his back saying "princess ryanna" on it.

"Now go- stop Barbie Jay Bond from saving the day and his sidekick, Super Motorcycle," Ryan yelled as they threw up the hearts in the air and ran off.

(Minutes later)

The camera turned back on again and they were standing in the car port with Slade sitting a computer desk turning around as another fake door opened to the car parking lot with Jay stepping in.

He was now dressed in a rainbow dress with long blonde hair waving as Slade turned around dressed as robin hood.

"Barbie, you're back," he declared looking at Jay with a smile.

"Yes, Motorcycle boy, I have returned- we have an assignment, we most go to Eagle Mountain to save the day from the bananas," Jay said as Slade stood up in his tights getting off the computer desktop… that wasn't running because it was outside.

He then put a smile on his face, "To the super motorcycles then," Slade declared.

"YES" Jay yelled as he ran over and jumped onto the back of the motorcycle and Slade getting on the front as Jay wrapped his arms around him.

"North Super Motorcycle boy- north," he declared.

"North it is but Barbie- you're slipping, I think you need to slide in closer," he said with eyebrow raised a bit and a suggestive smile on his face.

"That I do- that I do"

"Will anyone else be having nightmares tonight?" Mega said turning to Ram.

"Oh god yes"

(Short time later)

"Barbie, look," Slade yelled pointing to the hill of the bananas standing there holding fish while Ryan stood at the top stroking a kitty with a heart stuffed animal holding the ring.

"THERE," Jay cried.

"You go after Flamingo- I've got the bananas," Slade declared as he turned behind him, "Ducks get him" he cried pointing to a series of ducks that quaked and then ran towards the bananas, "Eat them- get some victim A" he yelled.

"Oh god," Mega muttered.

Ram looked at Mega as they watched the battle ensue in the corner of their eyes as Darryl watched his project with interest.

"I think I need to die," Ram said to him.

As "Super Motorcycle Boy" finished off the bananas with the… ducks…. Jay went up to Ryan, "Halt there flamingo man!" Jay cried.

"Homosexual Barbiedoll boy," he said with a sharp look, "Valentine's day and the ring is mine," he informed him darkly.

"Never- I'll you for them via the hardest game of all- PAPER, SCISSORS, ROCK!" Jay yelled.

"Deal… but I get to draw first," Ryan said.

"Paper, scissors, rock!" Mega and May muttered in unison with groans to follow.

Ryan then put out his hand as did Jay, "One, two, three…." Then Ryan drew scissors and Jay a rock….

"NOOOOOO," Ryan cried as Jay threw his hands up in the air and grabbed the ring racing off.

(A day later)

Standing outside in a garden holding flowers was Trudy as her husband, Commander Shorthair, or Darryl stood there holding flowers as Lex stood there in Priest outfit with Amber, Slade, and Jay on the side Lex spoke.

"You may now kiss the bride," he declared as the two leaned in and kissed for the camera as Jack turned on the sappy music.

"Okay can we go now?" Lex demanded.

Darryl now heavily lip locking Trudy then turned to the rest of them, "Yea," he said breathless.

"Oh good!"

"FINALLY!"

"I'm out of here"

"So am I," Ram chimed in as the others stormed off leaving Trudy and Darryl alone in the middle of the café.

"That was great Darryl- the best Valentine's video- or first I've ever had to remember my good fortune," Trudy said happily.

"Same here," he said in a low tone.

"But now I'd like to celebrate it for real- so how about we go back to the Mall have some alone time?"

"Thought you'd never ask Trudy"

The end.


End file.
